leyenda de hermanos
by fics BB-8
Summary: una historia con un concepto raro y fantasioso donde dos hermanos que son leyendas en su mundo y en equestria son algo mas que leyendas... heroes
1. leyenda de hermanos

Leyenda de hermanos

Hola a todos quiero darle la bienvenida a una historia una muy rara y fantasiosa y de que tratara bueno les daré una pequeña sinopsis y hace mucho quera hacer esta historia, pero no nos centremos en esto

Que tal una historia de dos hermanos llamados Arthur y John

Arthur es un hombre fuerte de carácter decidido es un gran espadachín gracias al entrenamiento que realizaba, y los múltiples maestros que tuvo en su camino, pero aparte de eso era amante de la historia y su estilo de lucha se basaba en los antiguos ejércitos de la historia desde los heroicos espartanos, hasta los valientes aztecas, pasando por los caballeros teutónico y la gran habilidad de los antiguos samuráis

Por si hace falta él tiene un escudo negro con una letra lambda roja, un escudo hoplon si hace falta y empuñaba una espada negra con detalles negros igual que el escudo y por reserva en caso de ser desarmado en la cintura descansaba en su funda una katana única una katana tan blanca como la nieve y tenían un grabado en negro que dictaminaba

"la lluvia solo es un problema si no te quieres mojar"

por su aspecto el, tenía una armadura espartana no como la película si no mas como la real con sus respectivos cascos y pecheras y botas pero en lugar de usar colores de metales usaba colores oscuros ganándose el apodo del "espartano de la noche"

Ahora el protagonismo va hacia John que por más raro que parezca el no era un luchador como su hermano el más bien se autoproclamaba como un pistolero un forajido debido a su fascinación con las historias del salvaje oeste y las leyendas que alguna vez pisaron ahí entre ellas esta Butch cassady, o clay Allison "crazy clay"

Y como en sus fundas principales tenía dos revolver mágnum ambos eran de color distinto la izquierda era un revolver de color plata brillante y la otra de color oro y según las mismas palabras de John ambas son la representación de la avaricia pues en sus primeros duelos todos lo rechazaban y menos preciaban, pero cuando desenfundaba su arma de oro todos lo retaban a el

En ambas armas si las ponías en posición correcta podías leer las letras

"el dinero no cambia las personas" en la plateada

"solo muestra quienes son en realidad" en la dorada

Y aparte de ser gran pistolero reconocido como un gran hombre de honor pues sus hazañas demostraban el bien que un solo hombre podía hacer

Pero su compendio no terminaba ahí poseía más armas tenía un fusil Winchester, un rifle carcano, y una escopeta semiautomática

Por su vestimenta usaba un típico traje de vaquero, pero con su toque tenia una chaqueta larga gris, botas negras con detalles blancos, un sombrero gris con un cráneo decorando el frente

Su aspecto blanquecino y su habilidad de disparo se gano el apodo de

"el tiro fantasma"

No hace falta mucho el pensar para saber por que

Pero no solo ellos serán los protagonistas de estas historias pues ambos poseen el amor de las cabalgatas así es ambos tienen un gran caballo

Un gran corcel español de color negro puro para Arthur

Y un semental blanco para un pistolero blanco como John

Y nuestro protagonista en su mundo habían tomado caminos separados por diferencias ideológicas, pero fue una separación pacifica, pero el destino a querido que ambos se reúnan de nuevo

Cabalgando a paso lento estaban ellos dos y la noche frente a una caverna donde se podía ver que había guardias vigilándola

Arthur- déjame a mi el dialogo hermano

John- si claro, y que nos ataquen como la última vez

Contesto John cruzándose de brazos pues ya han estado en varias ubicaciones y todas terminaban en un baño de sangre todo por las ocurrencias de Arthur

John- de ningún modo serás tú esta ves

Arthur- vamos yo soy más amenazante de los dos

John- y el más tonto, lo que tienes de musculo y valor es lo que te falta de cabeza

Arthur- ya basta John, veraz que no pasa nada

John- no me convences

Arthur- nah solo siéntate y observa

**2 segundos y medio después **

John- no pasara nada decía, ¡GRANDISIMO TONTO!

Le grito a John a Arthur mientras disparaba sus revólveres

Arthur- vamos esta vez no fue mi culpa, es más ni siquiera abrí la boca

John- ¡PEOR AUN!

Ambos hermanos decidieron arremeter contra la banda que resguardaban la cueva pues allí encontrarían un tesoro que, según un viejo borracho, pero sabio les dijo que ese objeto les cambiaria la vida para siempre

Arthur sin temor arremetía en carrera con su escudo negro y espada en mano no tenía piedad contra aquellos que desafiaban el filo de su espada

Mientras se adentraban mas y mas en la caverna que nada de oscuro tenia, estaba iluminada por múltiples antorchas

Pero John no se quedaba tan atrás la cueva tenia múltiples niveles así que ideando la mejor estrategia decidió que Arthur se encargaba de los de abajo mientras que John se encargaba de los que estaban en niveles superiores pese que tenía dos revólveres en cada mano, gracias a su practica y experiencia con las armas el, tenia la asombrosa habilidad de recargar rápidamente cosa que pocos logran obtener

Pero no era tan fácil pues otro caso de John es que aprovechaba cada tira al máximo, la prioridad era la cabeza y en caso de no poder acertar tan fácilmente el también sabia los puntos vitales de los cuerpos como el corazón o los pulmones

Tras un rato de masacre ambos hermanos llegaron al fondo de la caverna y para sorpresa de ambos era lo peor

Dos improvisadas columnas de piedra y en la parte de arriba dos ametralladoras tipo gatlings y sus respectivos artilleros y centrado, pero en la parte de hasta atrás estaba un tipo parecía ser el líder

Desconocido para Arthur, pero no para John

John- otra vez, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que ver tu horrible cara?

La incomodada de John se hizo presente dando a entender que ese sujeto ya le tenia arto y bastante y por que

Arthur- este John de que lo conoces?

¿? - ha que modales los míos déjame revelarme soy Adam tomas y soy

John- una mosca que no hace otra cosa más que molestar

Adam- ¡no me interrumpas!

John- tu siempre me interrumpes en mis cosas y siempre es lo mismo, quiero algo y estás tú, salgo a alguna misión encomendada y estás tú, ¡DIABLOS QUIERO DESAYUNAR Y ESTAS TU!, acéptalo como un buen perdedor nunca me ganaste y no me ganaras, ahora hazme un favor hazte a un lado y dame la antena lunar

Fue la pequeña discusión entre estos dos rivales Adam soltó una carcajada John se mantenía indiferente, pero Arthur se tenso y se preparó con su escudo

Adam- primero muerto

Alzo la mano y

Adam- fuego

Antes de que las ametralladoras pudieran disparar Arthur se agacho y puso su escudo enfrente

Arthur- ¡JOHN!

Grito hacia su hermano quien ni corto ni perezoso se puso espalda con espalda con su hermano y la lluvia de balas cayo, necesitaban un plan rápido

Arthur- John más vales que pienses en algo

John- dame un minuto

John cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro para salir de esta sabia que ese escudo resistiría, pero el problema era Adam así que tomando la revolver dorada con ambas manos se colocó en posición de disparo y en cuanto abrió los ojos uno se los dos ojos tenia una equis en lugar de su pupila

El mundo se puso en cámara lenta así que dio un salto a un lado del escudo y cuando tuvo una vía libre

BANG BANG

Fue todo lo que escucho solo para que después la lluvia de balas cediera, los dos cuerpos de los artilleros cayeron gracias a dos impactos limpios en la cabeza

John- ¡ARTHUR QUE NO SE ESCAPE!

Grito John hacia Arthur, pues el estaba mas compuesto que el

Por otro lado, Adam en cuanto vio su ultima line de defensa trato se escaparse entre las pequeñas aberturas, pero para mala suerte de Adam John no era el único que poseía buena puntería así que haciendo uso de su espada negra la lanzo cual jabalina y se incrusto en el hombro derecho de Adam, la fuerza del lanzamiento fue tal que incluso el junto con la espada quedaron clavadas en la pared

John- buen tiro

Arthur- viniendo del legendario tiro fantasma, es lo mejor que me ha pasado

Un poco de sarcasmo por parte de Arthur en cambio John no le molesto es más se sintió alagado por el comentario, John se tallo el ojo tenia un poco de comezón pues al usar su habilidad de dead eye le causa dolor, pero eso solo depende de que tanto lo use y dos disparos no le causan mucho

Ya estando cara a cara con Adam

Adam- hey, hey creo que esto sse puede resolver hablando como caballeros ¿no? Ahhg

Adam estaba muerto de miedo pues, aunque muy en el fondo de su ser sabia que el hombre con el titulo de disparo fantasma no seria piadoso con el

Pero la reacción de John fue arrodillarse ante el

John- sabes Adam, no se como compararte si? Como un dolor de muelas o un mosquito a las tres de la mañana

John desenfunda su arma plateada

Adam: con terror absoluto- ¿qu-que planeas hacer?

John le apunta al corazón

John- sabes que creo que es mejor compárate como un mosquito ¿sabes por qué?

Adam- ¿Por qué?

John- antes de que te lo diga mejor dime algo ¿Dónde está la antena?

Adam en su poca conciencia pensó que dándole la antena lunar le perdonaría

Adam- está detrás debajo de la carroza principal

John- ¡Arthur ¡

Arthur- ya se

Arthur captando el mensaje busco en la carroza de madera y precisamente no estaba abajo si no estaba pegada en la carroza arranco la caja de madera y al abrirla ahí estaba la dichosa antena

Arthur- aquí esta, hermano

John- bien

John puso presión con su revolver en el pecho de Adam y amartillo el revolver

John- ahora si Adam tomas en que estaba así ¿sabes por qué?

Adam- por que

John- porque no hay nada mas placentero que matar al mosquito que perturba tu sueño

BANG

John disparo directamente en el corazón de Adam quien tuvo solo unos segundos de conciencia y cayo muerto

John- imbécil

John se susurró así mismo pues por 3 largos años este tarado no ah echo mas que molestar a todos lo que tuviera que ver con el guardo el revolver y se paro para dirigirse hacia su hermano quien estaba viendo que más encontraba

Arthur- hey John ven esto te va a gustar

Le dijo a su hermano que estaba esculcando un cofre cuando John se acercó lo suficiente saco lo que le llamo la atención

Arthur- haha mira hermano, una pistola, es una volcanic

Dijo Arthur mientras tomaba el arma del cañón dejando la empuñadura libre para que John la tomara y cuando la tomo

John- valla valla, gracias Adam lo tomare como regalo de cumpleaños

El comentario de John también fue para si mismo y mientras inspeccionaba el arma, Arthur se dedica a otra cosa ya que en esa caja no solo estaba la pistola

Arthur- muy bien, veamos que es esto

De ahí saco un rollo el cual solo era un dibujo de una media luna con una nube totalmente negra valla este dibujo es muy bueno me lo quedare

Arthur se lo coloco en el fajo de la armadura

John- bien creo que eso es todo lo que podemos sacar de aquí

John le hablo a su hermano Arthur, cuando jiro el pistolero le lanzo su espada de tal modo que Arthur la pudiera agarrar del mango de la espada

Arthur- gracias hermano

Arthur se guardó la espada en el escudo, pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por un poderoso rayo que cayo afuera de la caverna tan fuerte que hizo retumbar las paredes

John- bien será mejor salir de aquí

Arthur- ok

Ambos hermanos ya con la situación controlada decidieron abandonar aquella formación natural mientras que caminaba Arthur estaba "jugando" con lo que se llamaba antena lunar

Mientras que John si estaba jugando con su nuevo compendio un arma volcanic estaba probando cada componente de la pistola desde la recamara de las balas el cañón, la palanca, el gatillo, y el martillo

Pese la munición es diferente, eso no le impidió tener más balas de munición especial de esa pistola así que la cargo, pero antes de que empezara

Arthur- oye John ¿Qué tiene de especial esa pistola?, yo que sepa parece carabina, pero más pequeña y además parece que ocuparas ambas manos

John- pues hermano tienes razón, esta es una pistola experimental de ella nacen las armas de palancas modernas a si que yo la quiero como una reliquia

Le explico John a Arthur

Arthur- ya veo, pero ahora que haremos con esto que se hace llamar antena lunar, si vas hacer algo con ella que sea ahora, por que algo me dice que solo funciona con la luna llena

Justo después de decir esas palabras ambos ya estaban afuera de caverna y vieron al cielo donde y divisaron la luna en su esplendor

John- pues tu eres el nombrado "espartano de la noche" asi que tu guíame

Arthur- muy gracioso John, muy gracioso

Dijo Arthur con sarcasmo

Ambos soltaron un silbido llamando a ambos corceles los cuales no tardaron en aparecer

Arthur se acerco a su corcel negro y en el dejo su casco para seguir inspeccionando la antena lunar

Por otro lado, John estaba guardando su nueva pistola en la alforja del caballo

Arthur- John, ven un segundo

John- ya voy

Se acercaron ambos hermanos, y Arthur dejo la antena en el suelo mientras que sacaba el dibujo de si cinturón y se lo enseñaba a su hermano

Arthur- vez este dibujo no

John- si ¿pero? Que tienes de especial

Arthur- que mas que un dibujo y más bien una impresión siento que tu y yo tenemos algo que ver con todo esto

John- que te hace pensar eso

Arthur- pues veras: mientras buscaba entre sus cosas- no se si lo sepas pero sabes que tengo yo un diario

John- si lo sabía, que tiene que ver

Arthur- pues

Arthur ojeo muchas de las paginas que tenia precisamente de las primeras para detenerse en una en concreto una de una imagen de un sol con fondo

John- ¿un sol?

Arthur- no solo eso

Saco la impresión de la luna y las junto a ambas demostrando que se complementaban

John quedo estupefacto por lo que ahora es una sola imagen

John- ¿pero?... ¿Cómo?

Arthur- John, hace 2 dos años tuve un sueño raro, y de el solo recuerdo esta imagen, no podía dejar de recordarla así que la dibuje

John- bueno sea lo que sea seguro que tampoco fue una simple coincidencia que encontrara aquel viejo que nos contó de la antena

Arthur- captas el mensaje cierto

Un nuevo rayo se escucho a lo lejos pero más intenso John volteo hacia el cielo y

John- Arthur

John capto la atención de Arthur y apunto al cielo, Arthur también vio

Arthur- ¿una luna de sangre?

John- rápido ve por la antena y úsala para lo que sea que se ocupe

Arthur tomo la antena para inspeccionarla, era un pedestal de metal y en la punta tenia una luna completa y

Arthur- John, tenemos una cerradura

John ¡perfecto!, ahora una estúpida llave nos impide saber que nos depara la antena y ahora

John y Arthur cruzaron miradas y

John y Arthur ¡**LA PISTOLA!**

John saco el arma y trataba de encontrar la llave, pues sabia tampoco era cosa del destino que Adam tuviera la pistola y menos que tuviera la pistola asique

John saco los torniquetes de la empuñadura y al retirar la madera estaba una llave pequeña roja

John le arrojo la llave a Arthur quien la atrapo y acciono la antena para que este se tornase roja y se abrió en 8 partes para que apuntara en dirección de la luna la cual todavía estaba de color sangre

Las partes de la luna se iluminaban y una ultima asta de metal se levanto y un rayo le cayo encima para que una enorme luz blanca con una ventisca se soltara

Arthur- ¿dolerá?

John-: suspiro- dolerá

Y todo se puso en blanco


	2. que ah pasado

Que ah pasado

John- ahgg, mierda mi cabeza

John se sobaba la frente para calmar un poco su dolor, se encontraba tirado ya no afuera de la cueva ni en el suelo de tierra, estaba tumbado un pastizal cerca de un árbol y aparentemente estaba amaneciendo

John- ¿eh?

Tan confundido como pez fuera del agua John se trató de parar, pero al tratar se cayo por que se mareo, por no solo mencionar que le ardia la parte delantera de su cuerpo la que recibió el flash sin embargo, a base de arrastrarse logro llegar al arbor y con su apoyo finalmente logro ponerse de pie

John- pero, que ah pasado

Por mas mal que el se sintiera podía ver a los dos corceles que los acompañaban en perfecto estado y con todas las pertenencias que tenían encima

John- un segundo si black fell está aquí entonces ¡ARTHUR!

John grito al aire pues si el caballo negro de su hermano esta era mas que obvio que Arthur estaría ahí con el

John- ¡ARTHUR MALDITA SEA DONDE ESTAS?

John seguía buscando con la mirada veía por todos lados hasta que

Arthur- acá arriba

John- ¿eh?

El pistolero giro hacia arriba y vio a Arthur sentado en una rama cerca del tronco

John- ¿Cómo llegaste ahí?

Arthur- no sé, siento que escupí mi pulmón, tenías razón iba a doler

John- pues yo estoy igual o peor no me puedo ni parar así que creo que te quedaras ahí arriba un buen rato

**Media hora agonizante después **

John- bien creo que ya me siento mejor y ¿tu?

Arthur- bien creo que ya no te ocupo

Dijo y haciendo un poco de esfuerzo cayo del árbol al suelo y no aterrizo mal

Arthur- y ahora que paso ¿Dónde estamos?

John- no lo sé, pero, es más que seguro que ya no es Sinaloa, digo mira este lugar pasto verde, el aire fresco y no caluroso

Arthur- buen punto

Después de un rato ambos hermanos armaron una fogata para comer y comer que pues digamos que aprovecharon la presencia de conejos y peces y tomar café

Luego del desayuno ambos hermanos ya habían sacado varias hipo tesis sobre lo que paso pese a que no sabían donde estaban lo mejor que pudieron sacar fue que estaban lejos de donde habían estado probablemente estaba mas al norte pues el clima fresco y el pastizal lo demostraban

Arthur- entonces John que crees que este sucediendo, digo eh estado en varias partes de estados unidos, pero esto solo se compara con algún campo de Alemania u Holanda

John- no lo sé, ni siquiera sé si estamos despiertos, si esto es real o un sueño

Arthur- bueno estando aquí parados no obtendremos ninguna respuesta

Arthur se levanto y monto su corcel negro y le hizo una señal a su hermano para que también montara el suyo

John- y cual es la idea Arthur

Pregunto para que Arthur de entre sus cosas sacara una brújula

Arthur- si esto sigue funcionando yo digo que deberíamos ir al norte o al sur tú qué opinas

John- hum, no lo se ¿lo dejamos a la suerte?

Antes de que Arthur contestara

Arthur- hey mira eso, a lo lejos

Ambos hermanos miraron a lo lejos lo que parecía ser una ave pero

John- no te parece que tiene forma un tanto… rara

Arthur- si… demasiado

John de la alforja de su caballo saco un catalejo

John- ¿okey?... es… un… caballo… con ¿alas?

Arthur- ¿Qué?

Arthur sin avisar le quito el catalejo a su hermano y vio lo mismo que el

Arthur- John que mierda está pasando

John- te juro que no lo sé Arthur, pero

Arthur- pero

John- tal parece que eso se dirige hacia el norte

Ambos se miraron entre si con caras confusas tratando de asimilar que lo que vieron no era una alucinación si no que fuese verdad lo que estaban viendo

John- entonces que hacemos, quedarnos aquí no nos dará nada

Arthur- si te soy sincero John, talvez esto sea lo se refería aquel hombre, lo que paso con la antena tampoco puede ser mera coincidencia

John- que quieres decir

Arthur volvió a sacar su diario o volviendo a ojear para buscar algo especifico encontró un dibujo

Arthur- John, ya eh soñado varias veces con cosas raras dime que el dibujo del sol y la luna no era ya demasiado

John- eso pudo solo ser obra del destino

Arthur- ah si y que me dice de este

Arthur le enseño un dibujo nuevo, pero cual fue la sorpresa que ese dibujo era el mismo árbol en el que aparecieron

John- ok Arthur… dime que mas has soñado

Arthur- bueno también tengo este dibujo de una estrella de seis puntas

Arthur- también este otro, dijo para enseguida mostrarle el dibujo

John lo ve y

John- ¿la torre Eiffel?

Arthur- sí, pero en mi sueño, era de cristal

John- pues vaya mente más loca tienes quizás y estemos en tu cabeza eh

Arthur-dejemos eso de lado John, entonces que dices ¿al norte?

John- _ahora que lo pienso-_ Arthur esa torre Eiffel de cristal vi algo alrededor de ella dime era nieve

Arthur- si, un detalle que no olvido

John- bien escucha hasta ahora solo hemos visto algo raro y talvez sea muy apresurado decirlo, pero, quizás yendo al norte encontremos esa torre esta mas que claro que hacia el norte hace frio así que

Arthur- bien, si vimos un… em… como se llamaban… ah si se les conoce como pegasos a esos caballos con alas, aunque… ese se veía muy pequeño para ser caballo

John- al final no importa eso Arthur lo vimos, pero, no me termina de convencer de que realmente no estamos donde deberíamos

Arthur- muy bien John entonces

John- ¡AHRRE!

John azoto las riendas para que su caballo comenzara a galopar en dirección del norte y Arthur se sumó también

La cabalgata había durado un par de horas atravesando pastizales y uno que otro bosque pequeño, se toparon con un arroyo donde se tomaron un momento para dejar reposar a los caballos y reorganizarse

Después de retomar la cabalgata cada vez notaban el ambiente mas y mas helado casi hasta el punto de que comenzaba a nevar

Arthur- ¡JOHN!

John- SI

Arthur- ¡VIAS DE TREN ADELANTE!

Así los dos jinetes se acercaron a las vías y al estar frente a ellas desmontaron a ambos corceles

John- bien llevamos una pista, definitivamente estas vías van al norte

Arthur- bien hay que seguirlas seguramente nos toparemos con el tren ya sea de ida o vuelta

John- he al menos ya nos acercamos

Arthur- bien sigamos adelante cada vez habrá mas nieve

Después de volver a montar a los corceles ambos se disponían para volver a cabalgar pero

Arthur- y pensar que por poco y no le hacemos caso a ese viejo en la cantina

John- que quieres que te diga, conocía ese tipo gracias a Adam, el bastardo sacaba información de donde podía y ese hombre era su mejor fuente, pero como le hacia para saber cosas no lo sé, solo agradezcamos que lo sabía pero

Arthur- el problema es que no te dijo que Adam ya estaba detrás de la antena y lo peor te convenció de que él no estaba detrás de el

John- ni me lo recuerdes

Dijo John para hacer que su caballo girara de nuevo en dirección hacia el norte

Arthur- vamos, creo que era mayor el enojo de ver a Adam que el echo de que te mintiera, pero en fin sigamos

La cabalgata hacia las zonas heladas retomo a su curso cada vez la nieve era mas y mas y digamos que la luz era menos no por que estuviese anocheciendo ni siquiera atardeciendo mas bien era el cielo lleno de nubes

John se había abrigado del frio llevando su levita cerrada y llevando guantes y por que no un visor de nieve

Por otro lado, Arthur, a pesar de llevar armadura esta estaba arropada debajo esa escarcela metálica llevaba pantalones claro por debajo de la armadura que era para las piernas la única parte expuesta de Arthur era los brazos y la cara

Arthur- John que tan cerca crees que estemos, cada vez hay mas nieve y a este paso habrá una tormenta

John- no debemos estar lejos, más el fondo veo montañas y creo que es mas probable que delante de ellas que atrás de ellas

Arthur- ok

Y efectivamente una tormenta de nieve azoto a los hermanos teniendo que bajar la velocidad hasta el punto de solo trotar para no dar un paso en falso

Arthur- John logras captar algo

Arthur le pregunto a su hermano pues él estaba justo detrás de el pues no protegía sus ojos como John por lo tanto él tenía mejor visión

John- no lo se con esta nieve ya perdimos el rastro de las vías, pero creo que podemos estar cerca lo puedo sentir

Arthur- eso espero John, oye

John- dime

Arthur- que crees que encontremos allá más, crees que haya más caballos con alas, ¡eh!

John- la verdad espero que no, pero de ser ese el caso espero y hablemos el mismo idioma

Arthur- esperemos eso y que nosotros.

Ambos hermanos se detuvieron pues un grito los alerto, pero no era de horror o de guerra mas bien era de dolor y era masculino

John- Arthur captas de donde viene

Arthur- si por allá, Jah

Ambos avanzaron a toda velocidad hacia ya no solo el grito si no varios alaridos de dolor que cada vez se hacían mas y mas fuertes

Cuando estuvieron cerca lo que vieron los dejo estupefacto pues vieron alrededor de 4 cosas de color negro con alas de insecto y parecían estar devorando al tipo que gritaba

John no lo pensó dos veces haciendo uso de su revolver de plata y el dead eye dio 4 disparos certeros en las cabezas de las cosas así cayendo muertas

Arthur bajo del caballo y se acerco al tipo pero

Arthur- John… ven a ver esto

John también bajo del caballo y se acerco y solo para quedar echo piedra pues ese tipo resulte ser un pony era fácil saberlo por la estatura de este, aunque más raro era ver que era de color muy extraño y no solo eso llevaba armadura eso le sorprendía más a John que el echo de que este pony tenia heridas por todas partes

John- yo… eh… yo

John tartamudeaba pues no sabia que hacer o que decir, pero Arthur si sabia que hacer se puso en cuclillas le retiro el casco y a decir verdad ver su rostro no le daba esperanza de salir vivo de esta tenia ambos ojos sangrados no podía ver

Arthur- oye amigo tienes que calmarte confía en mi pronto no sentirás dolor

El poni pese a que incapaz de ver podía sentir la presencia de su salvador pese a que solo durara poco tiempo, con todo el esfuerza que le permitia su moribundo cuerpo logro colocar un casco sobre el pecho de Arthur

Pony- por favor… salven… a… a… la princesa… es… es…es

Arthur- es que

Pony- una… trampa

Así finalmente el pony se dejo abrazar por la misma muerte, Arthur se quedo en silencio meditando un rato sus últimas palabras miro hacia un lado observo una lanza supuso era del el así que como señal de respeto tomo la lanza la clavo en el suelo y seguido coloco el casco encima de el

Por detrás de Arthur, John se encontraba revisando lo que era los cuerpos de esta cosa que más bien casi casi parecía la fusión de otro de los ponys con un insecto una mosca, tenían colmillos grandes y ojos rojos

John- maldita sea

Murmuro para sí mismo para después levantarse y volver con Arthur

John- Arthur, esto es una mierda, primero no sabemos donde estamos, hablamos con ponys hablantes, y luego esas… moscas Arthur tu soñaste con todo esto así que dime seguro que son sueños o ya has estado aquí

Arthur- John claro que no eh estado aquí, segundo esos sueños no eran más que imágenes que se repetían y repetían

John- bien solo porque eres mi hermano de otro modo… bueno nada, si había un pony aquí seguro que esa torre de cristal si es que de eso esta echo, debe de estar cerca

Arthur- castillo

John- ¿Qué?

Arthur- el pony dijo "salven a la princesa" entonces es un castillo

John- pues que extravagantes, pero la duda es hacia donde queda

Los dos comenzaron a buscar algún rastro en el suelo encontraron lo que puso ser el rastro de como venían arrastrando a ese pony John fue el primero en verlo, pero por la tormenta esta se desvaneció

John- puta madre, se fue el rastro y ahora

Arthur- no hace falta un rastro

John-por que

Arthur estaba mirando hacia el horizonte y había algo que no encajaba con el ambiente

Arthur- no crees que el cielo se pone no se raro por allá

John también vio esa deformación en el cielo no tan lejos

John- crees que sea

Arthur- sin duda vamos

Ambos jinetes montaron sus corceles que pese a al ambiente no mostraban señales de tener frio, y cabalgaron hacia esa deformación en el cielo que con cada metro que se acercaban se lograba divisar que no solo era el cielo su no era una cúpula se acercaron hasta estar casi enfrente de el

John- crees que sea seguro pasar

Arthur- si todo lo que sube baja entonces todo lo que entra sale

Arthur se adentro junto a su caballo y después de un rato

John- Arthur, ¿sigues entero?

Arthur- pasa es seguro y seguro te encantara esto

John- bien

John entro con si caballo y

John- vaya ya no hace frio y ni siento la tormenta helada ahoraaaaaaaaa

John se quedó sorprendido porque resulta ser que el dibujo que Arthur había hecho se había materializado y ahí estaba justo enfrente de el

John- WOW

Ambos vieron al brillante paisaje y tal como parecía era un reino de cristal y justo en el centro estaba el castillo de cristal

John- Arthur, te la rifas la próxima vez sueña con mucho dinero

Arthur- de echo… soñé con oro

John- haha, bien ahora a lo que se supone venimos respuestas

John bajo del caballo junto con su catalejo para observar el pueblo de cristal y unos momentos después de observación

John- Arthur ya tengo un plan

Arthur- y es

John- basándome en pocos hechos se puede decir que el pueblo esta bajo un conflicto armado así que supongo que la población estará refugiada en sus propias casas lo digo porque todo este vacío, si vamos por la parte de atrás lograremos llegar al castillo sin que nos vean y así salvamos a la princesa de bowser

Arthur- suena bien, pero para que necesitas el sigilo

John- bueno ahora puedo admitirlo, recuerda no estamos en nuestro mundo aquí la especie dominante pueden ser los ponys y ese tipo no se asustó porque no nos podía ver y por último quien sabe cuál sería la reacción de la población si solo nos ven así que mejor presentación que siendo bienhechores

Arthur- ok concuerdo contigo toma lo que necesites y dejemos a los caballos no creo que no hagan falta en un lugar cerrado

Arthur bajo del caballo para tomar su espada y escudo la katana blanca siempre descansaba en la cintura de Arthur y ya por último tomar su casco y ponérselo

John se acerco a su caballo y de este tomo su Winchester de palanca y su escopeta las cuales se las cargo en la espalda gracias a las correas y se aseguro de tener las armas cargadas así también como los revólveres

John- listo

Arthur- listo

Ambos hermano comenzaron a adentrarse en la ciudadela claro con cautela pues la calles no estaban del todo solas habían uno que otro pony soldado por así decirlo custodiando las calles pero era fácil escabullirse entre los callejones y camuflarse en la oscuridad gracias a la armadura negra de Arthur, mientras que John se mantenía atrás del pues Arthur era mas voluptuoso del cuerpo que John tras estar corriendo mientras hacían escondida se colocaron detrás de una casa que estaba cerca de unos de los pilares del castillo de cristal

Arthur- John has uso de tus ojos y dime que captas

Dijo Arthur a su hermano en susurro pues detrás de una casa de cristal se suponía que vivía alguien ¿no? John no le contesto a Arthur en cambio se asomo por la pared para visualizar que podrían hacer analizo los cuatro pilares del castillo e hico observación de arriba hacia abajo John hizo detalle de todo lo que pudo y logro formular un plan

John- bien Arthur escucha, el único modo de entrar en ese castillo es por los pilares que las sostienen, si logramos burlas a los guardias será pan comido

Arthur- entiendo

Arthur también sabia ser sigiloso como ninja y más de una ocasión logro y lo hará usando la legendaria técnica de aventar la piedra

Arthur- bien John justo detrás del pilar

Así los dos con paso veloz y sigiloso se colocaron detrás del pilar el cual tenia los dos guardias pero ellos no eran los únicos al otro lado también habían otros entonces tendrían una sola oportunidad, pasados unos segundos los guardias del otro extremo del lugar se dieron la vuelta para patrullar por así decirlo entonces Arthur usando fuerza y puntería lanzo la roca dirección de unos botes de basura y efectivamente eso llamo la atención de esos dos ponis que de inmediato fueron a atender lo que sea que había pasado

Arthur- ahora

Grito en un tono muy bajo el hermano de John y aprovechando el punto ciego que habían cometido lograron entrar al castillo sin ser detectados y ya detrás de las puertas

John- muy bien infiltración exitosa ahora Arthur hora de saber si lo que dijo ese pony era verdad

Arthur ya dijiste hermano


	3. trampa

**Trampa **

John y Arthur habían logrado adentrarse en el castillo y detrás de la puerta se encontraban mas escalones, pese a la armadura de Arthur y las armas de John ambos estaban dando pasos silenciosos casi parecían fantasmas, después de subir las escaleras se podía ver un gran salón, manteles y grandes mantas y que decir del gran trono también de cristal hasta el fondo típicas de un castillo, pero más extravagante era lo vacío que esta

John- ¿enserio? No me sorprende que infiltrarse resulte tan fácil

Arthur- o quizás ya no alcanza el presupuesto por tanto cristal

John- también

A lo lejos se podía escuchar varios pasos o mejor dicho trotes esto alerto a los dos, e inmediatamente y pese a lo cercano que se escuchaba, con una señales de mano aprovecharon el diseño del lugar y ambos se separaron para ocultarse en los pilares pues para sostener el lugar estas eran bastante anchas y esperaron hasta que esos galopes llegaron y a juzgar por sus pasos ambos logran contar quienes estaban ahí si no mal les fallaba el oído eran 5 y pero uno de ellos no cesaba seguía haciendo ruido pero caminaba en círculos y llegaron a pensar que estaba mostrando preocupación pero a ambos se les estiro la oreja cuando escucharon una conversación

¿?- por amor a Celestia porque tenían que invadir el imperio de cristal y en especial cuando el cumpleaños de flurry heart está cerca

¿?- por favor princesa, demostrar preocupación en estos momentos no es bueno para usted si me permite decirle

¿?- princesa si me permite, yo tomare el lugar para cuidar a su hija

Arthur abrió los ojos de la impresión, esa voz ara del mismo tipo que murió en aquel prado de nieve aquel que utilizo su ultima pizca de vida para darle el mensaje de que la princesa estaba en peligro lo sabía pues se habían referido a la voz femenina como princesa, pero como también habían mencionado una hija eso ponía en duda su la del peligro era la princesa, su hija o en el peor de los casos ambas

Arthur- _que mierda está pasando, el tipo se muere enfrente de mí y ahora está ahí parado, pero aun así no me puedo dar el lujo que algo les pase _

Arthur pensó para sí mismo la situación obviamente no le permitía hablar, aunque aun así sin palabras hiro hacia su hermano quien le volteo a ver al mismo tiempo claramente habían tenido el mismo pensamiento acerca del pony que según ellos falleció, así dejaron que la conversación continuara

¿?- por favor

¿?- como ordene majestad

Ese pony fue marcado como aquel que provocaría la trampa como saberlo fácil no hay nada mas indefenso que un niño, ese pony de fue por unas de las puertas del lado contrario donde estaban nuestros protagonistas, de algún modo u otro tenían que llegar al otro lado pues habían tachado a ese pony de sospechoso y tenían varios puntos para saber eso, pero la conversación entre los equinos restantes continuo

¿?- princesa Cadance, le suplico que ya no se mortifique tenemos a toda la línea de defensa en la frontera del imperio y al frente esta shinning armor y tiene suficiente seguridad en las calles y en especial en el castillo

Uno de los ponys había revelado un nombre y clave pues sabían ahora a quien referirse, pero ante el comentario del pony guardián John pensó

_-si tanta seguridad que, no se han dado cuanta de nosotros _

Cadence- gracias redmon

Otro nombre se presentó aparentemente el nombre de un guardia de confianza de ahora reconocible princesa Cadance

Redmon- bien ustedes dos vigilen la puerta principal desde afuera

Ambos ponys- si señor

Así ambos ponys obedecieron a las órdenes de redmon que seguramente el tenía un rango mayor que ellos y digamos que lo que paso después un largo silencio de 10 minutos hasta que la misma princesa Cadance decidió romper el hielo

Cadance- vamos redmon deberías ir a ayudar a shinning seguro que necesita tu apoyo

Redmon- pero princesa mi prioridad es con usted

Cadence- puede ser, pero, no recibiste órdenes de protegerme ¿verdad?

Redmon- eh no majestad

Cadence- entonces adelante ve y ayuda esa es mi orden si shinning armor te ordena estar devuelta dile que yo te envié estar ahí

Redmon- princesa no me atrevería a cuestionarla en vano, pero recuerde lo que pasa allá fuera y no creo sensato abandonarla ahora

Cadance- no te preocupes redmon aquí tengo la seguridad que necesito y a mi

Redmon- como ordene mi lady

Esta breve conversación termino con una orden para el pony guardián conocido como redmon, era un pony de melena y cola roja con tonos rosas y pelaje amarillento muy leve casi blanco y por supuesto una armadura, aunque se parecía a las de los demás la de los soldados enviado tenían descubierta la parte de atrás y este se le cubría y como la última conversación John otra vez tuvo otro pensamiento

_-claro que tiene la seguridad suficiente estamos nosotros ha ha _

Y así obedeciendo las ordenes de su princesa se despidió con un saludo militar para darse media vuelta y salir por la entrada principal y al vez la princesa Cadancetambién se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a ese imponente trono aunque para Arthur algo no anda bien si es que de por si la situación no andaba mal algo mas se le sumaba una mala espina Arthur hizo un chasquido que se camuflo con los pasos del pony que caminaba hacia la salida y funciono llamo la atención de John y ninguno de los dos se percato del chasquido y en cuanto tuvo la atención de John, su hermano levanto la mano y la cerro en un puño usando un dedo a la vez esta era señal que invento Arthur y significaba "prepárate" entonces John puso su mano derecha en su revolver de oro dando a entender que estaba listo, confiaba en su hermano puesto que en anteriores ocasiones aserto cuando tenia malas corazonadas y le daba esa señal, esta situación era una de esas malas corazonadas

Hubo un momento de tensión cuando el pony iba a abrir la puerta los dos hermanos no podían ver, pero escuchar y había un sonido que describirían como mágico pues antes de que esa puerta se abriera se escuchó, y aunque parezca raro la puerta estaba haciendo ruido no importa que fuera de cristal

Pero antes de que el pony lograra abrirla por completo la puerta se azoto hacia el lado contrario donde debería abrirse, golpeando al pony que iba a abrirla el portazo le dio en la cabeza fue muy fuerte lo suficiente como para aturdirlo mas no para desmallarle, el casco le había funcionado pero por esa puerta entraron un total de 7 invasores y cabe resaltar que estos tenían el aspecto de los demás ponys pero eran totalmente negros y ojos rojos y no tenían ni crin ni cola, de hecho ni siquiera tenían la forma del hocico pero sin la boca, el pony que habían golpeado con la puerta fue sujetado del cuello inmovilizándolo

La princesa que paso de estar sentada en su trono se alzó ahí mismo de nuevo y al instante que su expresión paso de asombro por la acción repentina cambio a una de enojo y antes de que pudiera tomar acciones los invasores hablaron

¿?- ¡ALTO AHÍ PRINCESA!, no querrá que algo le pase a su hija o ¿si?

Cadance- que

De la misma puerta donde se fue el pony impostor, pero regreso y no solo, tenia de escolta a otros dos ponys negros igual que los otros, pero en el lomo de este estaba una potra, si era ella la dichosa hija que ya ce dormida en el lomo de este y además tenía cara maliciosa digna de un psicópata

Cadance- ¿flash

Si el odio comenzó a ponderarse de ella y claro su cuerno también se iluminaba

¿?- oh con respecto a eso princesa

El pony que cometía suplantación se fue rodeado con un tornado de color negro con detalles verdes y al instante el cambio resulto ser imprevisto

Cadance_\- ¿un changeling? Pero… se supone que todos se habían reformados, no este es diferente se parece, pero no es igual_

Cadance pensó pues era verdad se parecían, pero no creía que fuesen iguales este era mas alto no tenia agujeros en las patas y tenían ojos rojos tan rojos como la sangre, pero pensar en ello no era el momento la vida de la pequeña hija estaba en peligro

Cadance- ¡maldito deja en paz a la niña!

¿?- ah princesa por su hija no se preocupe, se encuentra bajo un sueño profundo ella estará bien, claro mientras de quede quieta nada le pasara y ninguno de los dos quiere eso verdad

Cadance se mortifico pues su hija pero no tenia de otra su postura de ataque paso una que demostraba que no tomaría acción aplacando su cuerno y recogiendo sus alas pero sin dejar de mirar a al sujeto que tenia presa a su hija

Cadance- ¿Quién eres y que quieres?

Cadance pregunto con un tono de obvia ira

¿?- oh cierto que descortesía la mía, pero antes de presentarme

El pony, bueno creo que mejor lo llamamos por el apodo de John. La mosca volteo a ver a los 7 ponys negros de la entrada e hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, tres de ellos comenzaron a avanzar hasta donde la princesa, quien está al ver la acción de esos ponys iba a poner resistencia, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo la mosca nuevamente le enseño en el peligro en el que estaba su hija eso solo la hizo enfurecer mas pero que otro remedio tenía no podía hacer gran cosa no quería poner en peligra la vida de su pequeña así que simplemente se aplaco

Los tres ponys negro que tenían alforjas pero aun que estuviese cerradas de ellas se podían ver como salían cadenas definitivamente algo no muy bueno, al estar de cerca con Cadance de sus cosas sacaron enormes clavos de hierros los cuales con fuerza fueron enterradas en el trono de cristal y en el piso para después conectarlas con las cadenas previamente mencionadas y estos sometieron a la princesa y quedo encadenada de tal modo que no pudiera mover ni un solo musculo, pero también para que pudiera ver al frente y una ves cometido su orden los ponys negros tomaron posición enfrente de ella dándole la espalda

¿?-ahora si princesa déjeme presentarme yo soy gray Stone pero, prefiero solo Stone y con respecto a lo que soy pues, lo que piensa pero no, no soy changeling

Cadance- no

Pregunto mortificada si no era un changeling traidor entonces que era

Stone- yo soy algo mejor yo junto con mis 4 hermanos somos los jinetes de la corona negra, creaciones del rey sombra y la Reina chrysalis

_John- enserio me desespera como habla _

Tras la breve explicación y pensamiento de John la mosca siguió

Stone- y lo que quiero mas bien es que queremos bueno es un trato simple princesa

La mosca se acercó se puso delante de ella y

Stone- su hija a cambio del imperio de cristal que dice, un trato más que justo verdad princesa ya que como su amada madre nada tiene mas valor que su hija ¿cierto?

Termino diciendo dando una enorme carcajada y precisamente la colera de John se hizo más grande si algo odia aparte los avariciosos por dinero era los engreídos que creían que ya tenían la victoria en sus manos

Stone- un precio muy justo no lo cree princesa

Para John eso fue el colmo y para llamar la atención de su hermano paso de esta agachado y contra el pilar y Arthur al ver ese acto le voltea a ver para ver que tramara ahora, entonces John usaba las manos para enseñar un plan uno que debería funcionar, aclaremos varios punto puede que muchas veces John le diga tonto a su hermano pero eso era por no pensar 2 veces antes de lanzarse a una batalla por no decir que muchas veces le gustaba provocarlas, el es un hombre decidido asi que mientras no lograra su objetivo

En palabras mentales de John el plan consta de lo siguiente el pistolero haría lo mejor de sus cartas, la distracción necesitaban un haz bajo la manga, un factor sorpresa y Arthur seria esa sorpresa, mientras que John les distraería utilizarían la forma de la sala Arthur se iría por la parte de atrás de los pilares y el trono, tenia que llegar hasta la mosca y cuando tuvieran a la potranca a salvo se asegurarían de dejar fuera de peligro a la madre pero para desgracia de ambos aquel pony llamado redmon fue noqueado, lo sofocaron por sujetarle del cuello, entonces era un punto menos del cual tratar, entonces el plan se pondrá en marcha

Mientras tanto

Cadance temblaba pues más de un sentimiento la invadía la ira de ver como tenían a su hija como rehén, la frustración de haber caído en una trampa y no poder hacer nada y el miedo tener que dar el imperio a cambio de la visa de su hija, probablemente si el gobernante de ese imperio fuese otro sin dudarlo ofrecería la vida de su primogénito por mantener su reinado pero esta no era esa ocasión estamos hablando de una princesa que amaba a su hija desde el primer momento en que nació así que aunque la decisión se evidente era difícil de tomar

Stone- bien tomare su silencio como un si mi lord estará mas que satisfecho

¿?-claro que si

Se escucho una voz imponente que fue escuchada en toda la habitación los ponys negros la mosca y la princesa Cadance se congelaron al oir esa voz adicional, una voz que demostraba superioridad

Stone- ¡QUIEN ANDA AHÍ ¡

Pregunto, no grito la mosca pues según sus aliados el lugar estaba limpio no debía haber nadie más ahí además de ellos, claramente habían fallado en un punto del plan

¿?-que tal si en lugar de preguntar mejor me vez

Seguido de esa frase se escucho un paso, pero este sonaba diferente, era un paso que no sonaba como cascos de ponys por no decir que se notaba que esos pasos era de en 2 en 2 y con cada paso que daba se notó de donde provenía todo se quedaron en blanco al ver que era lo que salió de las sombras y no solo eso si no cuestionar si esa cosa fue lo que hablo, un poco de temor invadió a la mosca y a la princesa cadance, pero el terror absoluto se fijó en los ponys negros cuales comenzaron a sudar frio, ante la impresión la mosca dejo de un lado a la princesa y

Stone- q-q-que…que…que cosa es eso

La pregunta demostraba el miedo, el miedo de ver lo que se asomaba de ser, escuchada su voz y mas aun la gran altura que esta tenía y no solo la cosa vio directamente a los ojos a la mosca que retrocedió hacia la seguridad de sus 2 guardaespaldas con cada paso que daba se podía sentir su aura que emitía imponencia y un ambiente pesado

John- lo mismo puedo preguntar de ti

En efecto todos pudieron reconocer a la voz del principio era esa cosa la que había hablado y ahora estaba enfrente de él mirándolo y de un modo amenazante nada lo había preparado para eso ni siquiera los reportes de espionaje mencionaban algo como lo que estaba enfrente de el

Stone- ¡QUE ESTAN HACIENDO AHÍ PARADOS ATAQUENLO!

Stone logro medio componerse de la estupefacción por la presencia, y con el grito también los demás ponys negros también reaccionaron y los primeros en reaccionar fueron los dos ponys enfrente de la princesa que empezaron a galopar contra John, grave error

John tuvo una reacción más rápida que rayo y armándose de la wínchester que previamente ya había sido cargada y solo necesito de dos disparos uno para cada cabeza de los ponys negros los cuales cayeron al piso y por la inercia de correr habían terminado mas adelante, la cabezas de ambos explotaron debido a al calibre mayor de el rifle de palanca, pero la cabeza de estos no soltaron sangre no soltaron nada y luego de tres segundos de muertos los cuerpos de los ponys negro se desintegraban como humo, un humo negro

John- interesante

Se dijo para sí mismo John pues algunas veces se había acostumbrado a que algunos cuerpos desaparecieran así como así digamos que ya había peleado con criaturas raras zombis y espíritus

Pero de nuevo en el salón del trono reino nuevamente el silencio y de eco aún se podía escuchar la el estallido que provocaron los dos disparos y seguido se escuchó como cayeron los casquillos de las balas, otra vez el miedo invadió a la mosca y mas porque no supo ni como murieron esos soldados solo escucho un ruido fuerte y se desplomaron sin mas talvez una chispa de ira le recorrió el cuerpo al momento quiso arremeter contra John talvez quería hacer un ataque junto con todos sus hombre y la frase de "uno no piensa cuando uno se enoja" era cierta pues incluso había ignorado el echo de que aun tenia a la potranca en su burbuja de magia y tal como dijo no había despertado pues estaba metida en un profundo sueño producto de un hechizo por Stone la causa de su enojo fue que acabaron dos soldados los dos mejores que tenían muertos por algo que no sabia como explicar es mas ni si quiera lo vio

Cuando Stone dio un solo paso John rápidamente apunto hacia la mosca ósea Stone

John- ¡ALTO AHÍ TU!

La advertencia de John hizo para en seco a Stone quien le dio un ceño fruncido al pistolero y sin embargo se atrevió a preguntar

Stone- ¿o qué?

John afilo su mirada a Stone y viendo que la pequeña niña estaba hacia la derecha de este, tomo la decisión de apuntar al guardia que tenia en la izquierda y de nuevo cuando se dieron cuenta de que algo había pasado fue demasiado tarde el pony negro cayo muerto y como los otros se desvaneció en un humo negro

John- si no la próxima vez serás tu a quien apunte

Le amenazo a Stone quien con unas de sus cartas y una de las mas cobardes que pudo pasar puso a la pequeña potra enfrente de el utilizándola como escudo

Stone- ¡NO SE LO QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE, PERO NO DAÑARIAS A LA NIÑA O SI!

John- usar a una beba que no tiene nada que ver en esto como escudo, eso es ser un verdadero hijo de puta

Stone- y no solo eso también tienes a ese de ahí

John solo giro el ojo para ver como los ponys negros que restaban, tenían al pony de nombre redmon

John- hum

Stone- baja tu arma y nadie saldrá herido

Toda la situación se tornaba tensa al menos para todos menos para John solo tenía que distraerlos para que Arthur haga su movida, si no mato a Stone la mosca, era por algo no era algo relevante solo era un capricho, pero aun así lo haría

Pero por otro lado para Cadance la situación la mataba ahora tenía más miedo y pánico que antes tienen a su hija capturada no se sabe dónde están el resto de guardia salió un ser raro que lo catalogaría como extraterrestre y además esa arma que empuñaba en según ella sus cascos delanteros, tanto era el conflicto mental que había comenzado a llorar en silencio no sollozaba, no sabia que hacer es más ni siquiera podía usar su magia se la bloquearon con un cono de metal puesta en e cuerno de esta quien sea que le haya dado eso sabía lo que había que hacer alguien que ya estuvo ahí

Pero para John logro captar como una gota caía debido al silencio volteo a ver a la que reconoció como la princesa de este lugar, la miro directo a los ojos y ella le respondió también mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de agua cristalina, John lo pudo ver en ella la verdadera preocupación de una madre, no sé por qué pero el pistolero dejo de afilar la mirada para pasarla a una pasiva y le asintió tratando de calmarla quiso decirle con la mirada que todo estaría bien y bueno quizás Cadance capto el mensaje o un instinto le permitió saber que quería decir con esa mirada y asentimiento eso la calmo un poco pero no podía dejar de derramar lagrimas

John-_ Arthur ahora es cuando debes de hacer tu movida de seguro esas 4 cosas eran sus hermanos, aunque por que esos ponys de ahí no se mueven acaso no tienen motivación o solo obedecen ordenes no se mientras no se muevan todo ira como debe _

Fue lo que pensó John así que analizando su alrededor le dirijo la mirada a Stone y dejo de apuntarle y bajo el arma dejando la descansar en su hombro y Stone sonrio pues logro que el baja su arma desconocida

John- escúchame bien mosca te daré un total de 30 segundos para que dejes a la niña y resolvamos esto entre tu y yo

Stone- por que debería por que dejar mi nuevo escudo

John pudo ver un reflejo al cual no reacciono pues sabia lo que significa Arthur paso más allá del trono, pero se exponía demasiado como para simplemente caminar así que la siguiente parte del plan comenzó John comenzó a dar paso hacia la izquierda alejándose de la princesa, pero sin dejar de mirar hacia Stone, gracias a las espuelas y el tacón de bota de John ocasionaba mucho ruido que hacia eco y mientras que caminaba

John- tengo curiosidad para saber mas de ti y por tu acento de imbécil se nota que te gusta presumir lo que eres y que eres mal negociante así que te parece dime algo de ti y yo te hablare de mí, sabes que quieres saber de mi tu mirada lo dice todo

John lanzo un trato y cuando estuvo muy a la izquierda mirando a Stone volvió a caminar hacia la derecha todo para volver a estar enfrente de el esperando respuesta

Stone- ha tienes razón, pero porque yo hablaría primero

John-quien tiene al bebe

Al pistolero poco o nada le interesaba saber de Stone simplemente había caminado para disfrazar los pasos de Arthur cosa que logro su hermano estaba apunto de dar un golpe de gracia

Stone- tu dijiste algo de mi acento hace rato… ¿desde cuándo estabas aquí?

John- sabes otra cosa que dije

Stone- que

John-que tenias 30 segundos

"Swuak"

Fue el sonido de una espada atravesando un cuerpo y efectivamente el pony negro que tenía fue atravesado por el cuello, Stone volteo solo para ver a alguien casi igual que a la criatura solamente que tenía armadura

Para Arthur después de empalar al pony negro y haciendo uso de una combinación de escudo y musculo dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Stone, fue tan fuerte que la marca de la orilla del escudo quedo marcada y de esta salía sangre eso comprobaba que este al menos era normal no como los otros que se hacían humo y ya

Stone cayo desplomado al suelo y uno diría que el golpe que recibió pudo haberle causado la muerte, pero no estaba en el plan que este aun muriese y como era debido libero a la pequeña que tenia aprisionada en una burbuja verde, el pony negro se esfumo lo que libero la espada entonces con el brazo que tenia su escudo, logro atrapar a la pequeña antes de que cayera al suelo

Al tenerle entre sus brazos pudo ver su pelaje rosado y melena de varios tonos, unas alas dignas de un águila y un cuerno que a comparación de su cuerpo era desproporcional y de no ser de saber que ella estaba bajo un hechizo de sueño, si ahora de todo esto se sumaba la magia, se le hacia raro que ella no despertara aun después de los disparos de John

Arthur- si esto no se puede poner más raro

Arthur se puso en modo de defensa escudo por delante sosteniendo a la pequeña con ese mismo brazo no se arriesgaría con la pequeña

Por otro lado, para John tuvo que utilizar su habilidad de dead eye y uso de manos rápidas apunto con su rifle Winchester, primero disparando a los ponys negros que tenían preso al inconsciente redmon liberando matando a los ponys negros y este cayó al suelo al no sostenerlo nadie y gracias a su habilidad no tardo mas de 2 segundos para matar al resto de un balazo a la cabeza

Después de matar a todos y dejar inconsciente al aparente líder

Arthur- John, ocúpate del de allá y yo iré con ella

El hermano guerrero dio su orden y tal y como dicho fue echo primero John volviendo su rifle a su hombro y corriendo hacia redmon, agachándose fue capaz de retirar su casco y haciendo uso de su mano comprobó que efectivamente siguiera respirando

John- que bien sigue respirando, ¡Arthur sigue vivo este!

Arthur le asintió a John y estuvo caminando cuidando tanto su frente como su espalda cuidando de que no hubiera un ataque sorpresa, al llegar con el pony que estaba encadenada de forma muy planeada, este al ver a Arthur lo vio directo a los ojos y el a los de ella pudo notar que seguía soltando lagrimas pues no sabía que había pasado y ahora la tenía a su pequeña Arthur lo sabia tenia que tranquilizarla

Arthur- escúcheme por favor no estamos aqui para hacerle daño, ¿puede confiar en mí, confiar en que todo esto acabo y confiar que usted su pequeña estar bien?

Cadance le tomo varios minutos procesar las palabras de Arthur, pero el ver como salvaron a la pequeña y a un soldado de gran influencia como redmon y ahora ella y su instinto ya sea natural o materno le decía que confiara así que le asintió

Arthur- bien

Arthur bajo a la potrilla en el suelo y esta se le salió un bostezo mientras se trataba de acomodar en una mejor posición para descansar cosa que se le hizo algo tierna pese ya haber tenido experiencias con potros, pero en este caso se comportaba como un bebe humano

Pero no era momento para pensar en ello había que librar a la princesa de su prisión de cadenas así que su mejor opción era su espada, pero antes

Arthur- escúcheme la liberare de estas cadenas, le suplico que por nada en el mundo se mueva ¿de acuerdo?

Cadance asintió, pero con algo de temor y cerro lo ojos para Arthur le sería más fácil se cerrará lo ojos Arthur alzo su espada negra y con atajadas precisas como si de la puntería de un gran forajido se tratara, libero a Cadance de las cadenas y usando su gran fuerza le retiro ese cono de metal que le impedía usar magia

La primera acción de la princesa fue salir corriendo, de no ser por la reacción de Arthur esta le hubiera arrollado, ella tomo entre sus patas y abrazando a su pequeña como si el mundo se fuese a acabar ese mismo día, la abraza mientras se desahogaba su frustración y preocupación en forma de gotas que cian de sus ojos

John- que conmovedor no?

Le hablo hacia Arthur y este volteo hacia atrás viendo como terminaba de arrastrar aquel pony guardia poniéndolo en una posición más segura y camino hasta quedar a un lado de el

John- de momento no hay que preocuparse de el solo lo noquearon, pero por otro lado que haremos con aquel imbécil

Señalo a Stone John odiaba a personas arrogantes y más si tenían acento y peor aun si eran cobardes y mas aun si usaban rehenes para su protección un claro ejemplo de lo que es Stone

Arthur- de momento intentemos buscar res…

Arthur fue interrumpido pues la princesa abrazo a Arthur y este en sorpresa había levantado los brazos pues por su estatura, ella le llegaba hasta le cintura y bueno no sabia que hacer o decir solo había sido abrazado por otros humanos y su hermano

John soltó una risita, le causaba gracia la incomodidad de Arthur, pero al menos Arthur correspondió poniendo una palma en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, al finalizar su afecto físico Cadance finalmente se iba a dirigir a los hermanos, zafándose de Arthur y dando uno sollozos finales mientras se limpiaba su rostro con su casco delantero hablo

Cadance- muchas, muchas, pero muchas gracias a ustedes dos, lo que hicieron por mi hija no tiene precio, honorables guerreros

Era gracioso eso pues el único guerrero aquí era Arthur, pero John acepto ese titulo de la princesa ser agobiado por la realeza es algo de que presumir

Cadance tomo a su pequeña y la puso en su lomo y como antes esta seguía durmiendo pese a la situación le acaricio la cabeza y volvió con los dos esta vez dándoles la sonrisa mas sincera que sus labios y dentadura le permitía

Cadance- como es debido me gustaría conocer a los salvadores de mi hija ¿cueles son sus nombres?

John- wow espere solamente su hija? También la salvamos a usted

Le replico John puede que apenas se hallan visto por apenas 5 minutos, pero de que salvaran lo que para ella era lo mas preciado que tenia su pequeña que cumpliría 2 años de nacida

Cadance- lo se y se los agradezco, pero cuando se trata de mi flurry heart o de mis súbditos seria capaz de hasta poner mi vida por delante de ellos

Arthur- flurry heart eh? No quiero parecer un chismoso, pero pude oír el nombre de la pequeña antes

A Arthur se le hizo curioso el nombre por fin revelado de la pequeña, aunque Cadance esto no le molesto no tenía cazo pero

John- aun a todo esto si me permite mi nombre es John y a el: señala a Arthur- él es Arthur, somos John y Arthur Aragón


	4. al frente

Al frente

Un salón oscuro era todo lo que se podía ver en el centro de este se podía ver simplemente un ser parecido a un pony, pero este estaba amarrado por todo el cuerpo desde la 4 patas hasta la representación de las caderas e incluso en la cabeza y tenía una máscara en el hocico suponiendo que era para evitar escupir

Efectivamente era Stone la criatura amarrada, tenía media cara cubierta de sangre pues recordemos que tenia una herida lineal causada por el escudo de Arthur, pero Stone no era el único que se encontraba en la celda

¿?- oye despierta

Se escucho una voz la cual de suponer estaba enfrente y aparentemente era neutral, los primeros intentos Stone medio lograba despertar, pero la impaciencia de la voz fue poca, de este se escucho como se prendía un fosforo el cual ogro iluminar el rostro del dueño de la voz, se trataba del mismo John

Usando el fosforo prendido lo uso para prender una veladora y hubo mas luz en la celda develando que esta era mucha mas espaciosa, y pasando de la vela la uso para quemarle la cara a Stone, y sin más despertó

Stone- ¡AH!

Grito de dolor, para quejarse aun mas de dolor por las múltiples ataduras la razón de ser sogas envés de cadenas es simple estas al realizar forcejeo como resultado causaba quemaduras y despellejamiento en la piel

John- vaya que tienes el sueño pesado

Le hablo para después apagar el fosforo y deshacerse de el

Stone- ¡TU! QUE MIERDA ME HICISTE Y DONDE ESTOY

John- en primer lugar, cállate en segundo, no trates de usar trucos socios porque no lograras

John mostro su mano cerrada para dejar descubierto que tenía algo en particular, Stone abrió los ojos cual platos se comparase pues reconoció lo que tenía en su mano

Stone- mi…mi

John- tu cuerno, lastima ya no forma parte de ti, y no solo eso tampoco traes alas

Stone- ¡¿Qué?!

Grito ahora si asustado le habían despojado de dos partes de su cuerpo lo de su cuerno fue por Arthur que se lo rebano por si acaso, pero las alas fueron por John se las arranco como una pequeña venganza por usar a una niña de escudo

Stone trataba de ver su espalda tratando de ver si era verdad de que ya no tenia alas claro era que las cadenas se lo impedían, nuestro forajido entonces solo le lanzo su cuerno lo cual lo uso para llamar su atención y funciono y unos cuantos quejidos se agrego las sogas estaban haciendo tu trabajo

John- no soy de dar consejos, pero yo que tu guardaría fuerzas para gritar

Stone- ¿eh?

John- escúchame bien imbécil tu plan fallo y tu escuadrón están muertos y estas a mi merced así que solo hay un modo de que salgas de aquí- desenfundo su revolver de plata y la amartillo- y será que estés muerto

Stone- ha crees que te dire algo

John- no lo creo, lo se

Como cualquier otra vez que John torturo a alguien para hacerle hablar con el haría lo mismo le disparo en una de sus patas, por supuesto el grito que dio fue desgarrador, se retorció de dolor, pero las sogas le tallaban y le producía aun mas dolor y de la herida ni hablemos tenia un agujero tres vece el tamaño de la bala y de este salía sangre de amontones

John- escúchame este es el trato

Stone a duras penas podía contener el dolor que le provocaba su herida y al escuchar a John hablar decidió callar

John- yo hago una pregunta y tu respondes, no pasara nada en cambio si no me respondes

Simplemente acciono el martillo del arma haciendo que Stone tragara saliva y sus pupilas dilataban no sabía por qué, pero capto el mensaje no respuesta igual a mas dolor

John- captas el mensaje verdad ahora, dime exactamente cual era tu plan desde el principio

Stone no respondía y John le apunto con el arma y puso el dedo en el gatillo

Stone- ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA

John apunto al techo

John- te escucho

Stone- el primer paso se supone que mis 4 hermanos se encargarían de raptar a uno de los guardias mas cercanos de la princesa para después yo tomar su lugar para acercarme a la hija de la princesa

Una explicación breve pero entendible, no hacía falta pensar mucho para recordar que cambiaban de apariencia, pero esto no era suficiente

John- tiene un plan de respaldo, en caso de que fallara su plan

Volvió a preguntar el forajido no se esperaría tal sorpresa y si sus sospechas eran correctas lo mas probable era que sus otros 4 hermanos fuesen el plan de respaldo

Stone-no

Dijo muy a secas y a John obviamente no le creyó ni un segundo así que de nueva cuenta decidió amenazarlo apuntándole con su arma

John- escúchame bien imbécil, solo tengo 2 balas mas para ti y te juro que la tercera ira a tu cabeza así mas te vale decirme la verdad, ¿Cuál es su plan b?

El preso se tensó estaría a punto de recibir otro punto de dolor y todo por no creerle

Stone- ¡NO, NO ES ENSERIO NO HAY!

John- dame una razón para creerte

Stone- ¡el plan desde un principio era perfecto, tanto que no se realizó uno secundario!

Para John era evidente el miedo de, decidió creerle a veces el enemigo puede ser realmente estúpido tanto que cantarían victoria antes de tan siquiera empezar a pelear

John- tan inteligentes se creyeron que creían que le saldría a la primera y no hay respaldo, bien pues déjame felicitarte tuviste en tu posesión la rendición de un imperio y como rehén a 2 princesas, pero el destino tenia otros planes haha

John se enojo y mucho consigo mismo pues darle un elogio a este ser repugnante, pero tenía una as bajo la manga y uno que le dolería bastante

John- te creo y basándome en eso supongo que tus hermanos no serán un problema

Stone- que te hace pensar eso, como sabes que ellos no actuaran

John le interrumpió

John- mejor respóndeme otra pregunta ¿Cuál era el nombre del pony que capturaron?

Eso, saco de onda a Stone no le entendió nada, pero respondió

Stone- su nombre era flash sentry

John- así que… ese era el nombre de aquel pobre diablo que hallamos

De nuevo el temor le recorrió su cuerpo, pero esta vez no era por el sino por aquellos a los que él llamaba hermanos si encontraron a la victima del plan seguro encontraron a los ejecutores

Stone- que dijiste

John- que ustedes, quintetos bastardos no nos traerán mas problemas

Stone- ¡NO MALDITO QUE FUE LO QUE!

BANG

Stone fue callado por un disparo esta vez no fue a ninguna pata, fue directamente al cuerpo, pero no en un punto vital

John- creí haberte dicho que solo hablaras cuando te preguntara

Stone- ¡AAHH!

El dolor era insoportable y el derrame de sangre no tardaba en salir del cuerpo de Stone, una bala mas y la vida del interrogado acabaría, y mas que claro que a John le daba igual el tipo, se metió con un inocente, un bebe

John- tienes suerte bastardo la siguiente pregunta es solo "si o no" allá afuera ¿es tu líder quien lleva el ataque al imperio?

A Stone solo pudo asentir el dolor era insoportable, pues ambas balas lo atravesaron y si no era atendido medicamente moriría por desangramiento, cosa que, por supuesto no pasaría ni, aunque dios lo ordene

John paso de estar hincado a estar parado y acercarse aún más a Stone quien tenía la cabeza baja aguantando el corto infierno que el forajido le estaba haciendo pasar, con el cañón del revolver lo tomo del mentón para hacer que lo viera a los ojos, todo para que reciba un ultimo mensaje

John- en otras ocasiones te hubiera simplemente volado la cabeza, pero Arthur es demasiado justiciero así que te permitiré un capricho mío ¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras?

Stone quien seguía viendo a John a los ojos se le notaba el tono rojizo de sus ojos e esfuerzo de estar reteniendo el dolor de sus heridas y le mirada neutral de John, demostrado que no sentía ni empatía ni lastima hacia el pero que mas da era su venganza por lo que hizo puede que John también sea asesino pero el se metía con aquellos que se lo merecían

Stone- que…que les paso

Que desperdicio de ultimas palabras saber que le paso a alguien que era mas que seguro que estaba muerto antes el forajido dio en el clavo si alardeaba tanto de sus hermanos y de el era por algo

John- no te preocupes por ellos de lo contrario

Por consecuente paso de tener el arma por debajo del mentón a estar en la frente de Stone y paso seguido amartillo el arma una ultima vez

John- alégrate de que estará con ellos

**BANG**

Arthur- no, por favor pequeña ya basta

En otro lugar se ubicaban Arthur quien estaba teniendo un pequeño pero gran problema con la pequeña niña que había ya despertado, producto de que había despertado del hechizo de sueño, pero como se imaginaran a la pequeña potrilla en cuanto vio a Arthur no pudo contener su emoción y comenzando a jugar con este, volando alrededor de su rostro y revolcándose en el cabello de este, Arthur no llevaba puesto su casco dejando libres sus largos mechones rubios

Por otro lado no solo flurry había despertado también fue Redmon pese a lo que paso alrededor y del humano este estaba expectante a lo que Arthur estaba haciendo, tratando de zafarse de la pequeña princesita, Redmon no se creía ni una palabra de lo que su princesa le menciona, al despertar hizo una escena en contra del guerrero pero antes de que alguien hiciera algo Cadance le detuvo, tuvo que contarle a detalle lo que había pasado desde la su captura hasta el rescate de los dos seres extraños solo ella sabia sus nombres mas no lo que eran

Redmon- bueno mi lady, lamento lo de hace rato y doy gracias a celestia que está bien

Redmon finalmente dio a entender que había procesado casi todo, lo único que no dirigía bien era la presencia del nuevo ser, aunque para la princesa era otra cosa para ella le daba gracia la escena del ser bípedo y de su hija

Cadance- hehe flurry ya deja en paz al señor Arthur

Dijo la princesa del amor que usando su magia logro quitarle a la niña de la cabeza de Arthur, la pequeña soltó una carcajada la razón, Arthur tenia su cabello echo un desastre su cabello rubio le hacía parecer que tenía un nido de aves, y mientras se acomodaba su larga cabellera

Arthur- gracias, en serio tiene una hija energética uff

El cabello de Arthur se puso en su lugar gracias a que se lo había arreglado con las manos, y flurry volvió al lomo de su madre la cual ella le estaba dando cariño, el ver a su hija en ese peligro fue y será la peor experiencia de su vida y era bueno que por ahora no había peligro

Cadance- bueno valeroso guerrero, no tengo palabras para demostrar lo agradecida que estoy

Arthur- no hace falta con saber que están a salvo es mas que suficiente para mi

Arthur estaba demostrando su lado no guerrero, estaba siendo el mismo, un hombre amable que siempre da la mano a cualquiera que le necesite recordemos que Arthur es un hombre muy noble y aveces un caballero

Cadance- sé que ya nos presentamos, pero, si no le molesta me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas claro si no le molesta

Arthur- claro que no de echo era de suponerse dos tipos pareciendo de la nada e hicieron lo que hicieron

Arthur supuso, y además sabía que ellas también le harían preguntas y por lo poco que hablaron el ya sabia que algo como él no había sido visto unca antes

Cadance- bueno me gustaría saber ¿Qué son?

Fue la primero pregunta por parte de la princesa y para Arthur ya era de suponer, asi que sin más se dispuso a contestar

Arthur- em soy un humano, princesa al igual que mi hermano

Respondió Arthur a la vez que se incuba en el piso necesitaba amarrar sus botas de hierro

Cadance- ¿humano?, donde eh escuchado eso antes

Arthur había terminado su tarea de ajustar sus botas, pero antes de pararse giro su vista hacia el frente, topándose con la vista de Redmon, Arthur entonces se puso de pie mientras la vista de ambos no se despegaba y cuando Arthur ya estaba en sus dos pies se pudo notar la enorme diferencia de alturas entre humano y pony haciendo medio intimidar al equino

Redmon- vaya eres realmente alto

Arthur- que puedes esperar de algo que no conoces

A Arthur le daba risa la reacción de los ponys presentes como apneas llevaban al menos una hora de conocerse y lo trataban bien claro desde su punto de vista

Cadance- bueno dejando de lado eso me gustaría saber ¿Por qué están aquí, como entraron sin que nadie se diese cuanta de ustedes o el poblado haya hecho algún escandalo?

Sip Arthur estaba contra la espada y la pared pese de su acto para salvarlas, no tenia idea de que decir y quizás su respuesta la haría pensar mal, irrumpieron en su hogar un palacio y eso no estaba bien pero como experto de la improvisación se le ocurrió lo siguiente

Arthur- he he, bueno con respecto a lo ultimo digamos que somo buenos siendo sigilosos, pero en cuanto a lo primero pues, es una historia complicada larga y tediosa y la verdad no creo que ahora sea el momento de hablar, claro si usted está de acuerdo ya que según lo que escuche su reino peligra

Una respuesta más que convincente que puso a pensar a la princesa y a Redmon y claro por ahora la prioridad es salvar el imperio, pero incluso la respuesta bien formulada de Arthur no convenció del todo a Cadance era más que obvio que quería evitar decir cosas, y no es por que escondiera algo malo no la razón era por que era tan descabellado que seguramente pensarían que seria broma

Arthur noto la desconfianza de la princesa así que una vez más decidido habar

Arthur- pero le puedo asegurar que no vine a dañar a nadie los juro por mi hermano y por mi espada

Un juramento de espada fue lo que escucho Cadance pese ser diferente sabía que cuando un guerrero juraba por su propia espada es por que sus palabras eran ciertas y para un caballero no había mas valor en su palabra que jurar por su espada

Cadance- de acuerdo señor Arthur le creo, pero igual quiero saber esa información ¿de acuerdo?

Arthur- tenemos un trato mutuo mi lady

Respondió Arthur alzando su puño hasta su pecho dando a entender que estaba dispuesto a cumplir a su palabra sin embargo Cadance no sería la única que hablaría Redmon

Redmon- perdónenme que interrumpa, pero usted dijo somos no, osease que no está solo ¿puedo enterarme de la otra presencia?

Claro un detalle que se pasaba por alto John no estaba presente cuando Redmon despertó pues se había ido para torturar/interrogar al causante de lo que paso una hora atrás

Arthur- claro que si y de paso creo que usted también querrá escuchar ¿no es así?

Esto último fue dirigido hacia la princesa quien asintió pues Arthur ya le había hablado mucho del ahora la atecion se la llevaría John, pero antes una risita se escuchó atrás de la nuca de Arthur asi que con un suspiro de derrota dijo

Arthur- haha niña, no me dejaras en paz cierto

La pequeña bebe se había escapado a escondidas de su madre para volver con Arthur realmente estaba emocionada con este nuevo ser tanto que esta había vuelto a la cabeza de Arthur divirtiéndose con su cabello

Cadance iba a protestar por que su hija le desobedeció, pero la siguiente acción de Arthur respondió por el

La tomo del lomo para acomodarla entre sus brazos como si cargara a un cachorro y con caricias en la cabeza de esta, soltó un par de risas adorables por gusto a la sensación, las yemas de los dedos de Arthur estaban desnudas y daba conformidad a la pequeña yegua, tanto así que se había calmado

Esta escena enterneció tanto a Redmon como a la princesa y un poco de sorpresa pues pocos por no decir nadie lograba calmar a la pequeña de esa manera

Cadance- je je es bueno ver que usted se lleva bien con los bebes

Arthur- pues gracias tengo algo de experiencia con ellos, pero dejando eso de lado

Arthur se sentó en el suelo de piernas cruzadas teniendo cuidado de no molestar a la pasiva beba que paso de estar reposando en sus brazos a su regazo y continuo

Arthur- bueno con respecto a John él es mi hermano, el no es guerrero como yo, pero igualmente es alguien que sabe pelear, claro a su estilo, mientras que yo tome mi camino como un guerreo basándome en el arte de la espada y escudo, John tomo el camino del lobo solitario con el poder de la pólvora en sus manos, el es un forajido

Les platico un poco de su hermano con eso deberían de darse una idea

Redmon- un forajido?

Arthur- asi es, veo que los conocen

Redmon- bueno si y no

Arthur- a que te refieres con eso

Redmon- veraz para resumírtelo el ultimo forajido según algunas fuentes fue hace más de 70 años, pero, casi todos los forajidos registrados se les tomaban como ponys de mala fe, no me digas que... em tu hermano es

Arthur- no, ni cerca, puede que sea forajido, pero es buena persona no lo dice pero lo demuestra

Nuevamente para ambos la situación se calmo y sus dudas aclaradas, pero no se confundan saben lo que es un forajido mas no saben que él también es pistolero, pero una cosa rondaba la cabeza de Cadance por una frase de Arthur "con el poder de la polvora con sus manos" no entendió del todo eso, pero sabia a que se refería pues recordaba claramente esas extrañas armas de metal y madera que explotaban, mismas que le hizo frente a sus secuestradores

La conversación pudo continuar, pero algo les interrumpió fue el sonido de una puerta cerrándose seguida inmediatamente de pasos, pasos largos y pesados que iban de par en par para dos se pudo reconocer quien era y para otro se tenso al no saber qué, pero sin más la figura que daba ese sonido se hizo acto de presencia

Arthur-John

Arthur le hablo a su hermano aun estando en el suelo y John le regreso la vista viendo como estaba de piernas crazadas en el suelo dándole caricias a la beba si bien no estaba dormida estaba relajada dándole una reacción graciosa a John

John- ¿divirtiéndote Arthur?

Dijo con una sonrisa de lado

Arthur- ha como no te imaginas John

Le respondió sin dejar de dar afecto a la princesita, y luego de "molestar" a su hermano dirigió la mirada hacia la princesa, pero a lado de ella el reconoció a Redmon pony que había sido noqueado

John-es bueno verte de pie

Redmon- gracias

Al parecer Redmon se estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de los dos o al menos ya no tenían de que preocuparse por otro lado John se ajusto su sombrero blanco tirándolo ligeramente para atrás y afilar su mirada para dirigirla a la princesa

John- el tipo habló

Las orejas de ambos ponys se alzaron pues no esperaban que simplemente soltara la bomba asi no mas y claro a Arthur no le impresiono sabia la capacidad d su hermano para hacer hablar a las personas

Cadance- y… que dijo

Cadance aun no digería la noticia pues según ella sería más probable que ni siquiera abriera la boca, pero él lo logro

John- pues, en primer lugar, todo esto fue planeado princesa, pero eso es lo de menos le tengo una penosa noticia

John se quito el sombrero y lo reposo en su pecho preparado para dar una mala noticia, no es que a el le doliera una muerte solo lo hacia por respeto al fallecido

John- resulta ser que sus sospechas eran verdaderas, el soldado que encontramos Arthur y yo, era flash sentry me temo decirle que esta muerto

Cadance jadeo por lo previsto de verdad no esperaba eso y para agregar se había tapado su hocico con una de sus patas

Y para Redmon era su compañero pese que este era de menor rango lo trataba como hermano se llevaban bien a lo cual agacho la cabeza

Redmon- flash no

John- lamento su pedida, mi hermano y yo hicimos lo que pudimos

Arthur- ruego y nos perdone majestad

Fueron las condolencias de ambos pues solo ver su expresión sabían que ese tal flash era alguien o importante o muy querido, pero Cadance respondió

Cadance- por favor no se disculpen, creo en sus palabras puedo confiar en que hicieron lo que pudieron

Redmon- me asegurare de enviar las malas noticias a su familia

Pero había algo más importante que decir mas importante que una sola vida

John- pero tenemos un problema mas grande

Volvió a captar la atención de todos

John- el idiota lo aseguro allá afuera hay un ejercito negro y quien comanda no es otro que un tal rey sombra

Cadance- sombra, así que era cierto

Redmon- princesa si eso es verdad me temo que me deben de necesitar en el frente no podemos perder el tiempo aquí

Redmon le interrumpió pues ya había vivido una invasión de sombra, pero para ese entonces no era parte de la guardia imperial y sabia el horror que se vivía allá afuera

Cadance- lo se Redmon incluso me temo que debería ir yo también

Cadance estaba dispuesta a defender su reino así que se paro en sus 4 extremidades, pero alguien más que se había parado le interrumpió

Arthur- no creo que sea necesario su presencia mi lady

Absolutamente todos le voltearon a ver a Arthur incluso John le dedico una mirada de no jodas pues no sabía que tramaba

Cadance- em que quieres decir

Arthur- que mi hermano y yo nos ofrecemos a estar al frente de la batalla estamos dispuesto a ayudarles

A John se le crispo el ojo, eso era algo que también odiaba de Arthur que le metiera en sus cosas, pero a veces John también lo hacía así que nada que reclamar

Redmon- no, no lo entiendes no tienen idea de que es capaz sombra

Exclamo Redmon pues pese a su acto valeroso no los creían capaz de algo tan grande como para dar pelea en un frente

Arthur- claro que lo sé, solo piénsenlo si fuese tan poderoso como dicen porque no vino el mismo en lugar de enviar a sus lacayos, no creen que eso es curioso

Este comentaría callo a ambos pues demostró una obviedad tan clara que no lo notaron si fuese igual de poderoso que la otra vez entonces por que el no se presento en persona por que tuvo que enviar a alguien mas a hacer el trabajo sucio

Cadance- puede que tengas razón señor Arthur

Redmon- es cierto, si lo que dices es cierto entonces esperaba ganar con algo tan sucio como usar a la hija, ¡PRINCESA EL REY SOMBRA DEBE DE ESTAR DEMOSTRANDO DEBILIDAD NO DEBEMOS DESPERDICIAR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD

Redmon ahora si ya demostró confianza hacia los dos hermanos quienes estaban después a pelear con ellos y por ellos al menos Arthur estaba dispuesto a en cambio Cadance estaba meditando la situación un sombra probablemente débil, 2 criaturas llamadas humanos que demostraron tener capacidades y ahora Redmon que quería sumarse al frente de batalla así que con un suspiro tratando de calmarse pregunto

Cadance- ¿ustedes dos de verdad están dispuestos pelear contra el por el imperio de cristal?

A los cual Arthur respondió con una sonrisa

Arthur- se lo aseguro, además, mi hermano y yo hacemos estas cosas casi todo el tiempo, yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarla

Al terminar esta frase giro hacia su hermano que le dedicaba una sonrisa ladeada no hacia falta decir palabras pues John sabía que debía responder

John- nunca usaras la cabeza para pensar ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, al instante en que dijo eso se coloco su sombrero devuelta donde debe estar y también dio una sonrisa ladeada demostrando determinación

John- vamos por ese hijo de perra

Dio su respuesta pues aun con rencor por o que paso con la pequeña niña ese bastardo se gano una bala en la cabeza igualmente Arthur hizo lo siguiente, camino hacia la princesa que capto lo que quera hacer, extendiendo sus brazos ofreció a la pequeña quien fue tomada por la magia de su madre, pero al instante en que esto paso la pequeña estaba dando quejidos, mas de tristeza que de molestia estaba demasiada comoda entre los brazos de Arthur

Cuando la pequeña finalmente estuvo con su madre parecía que quería derramar lágrimas, se había encariñado demasiado rápido con Arthur, asi que con un poco de pena Arthur se acerco con la pequeña la cual extendia sus pequeñas extremidades hacia Arthur, pero el con una mano extendida, una caricia y una sonrisa la logro calmar pues había detenido sus sollozos y se había calmado, nadie más a excepción del mismo Arthur y John sabían como hacia eso

Arthur- bien John… Redmon estamos listos

Sacando al pony de su trance respondió

Redmon-si

En cambio, John no respondió con una acción, recargo las tres balas que uso en su revolver y haciendo uso de un truco, enfundo su arma con estilo

Arthur- entonces, Redmon ¿podrías guiarnos al frente?

Redmon- seguro, síganme

Pero antes de que alguien saliera les detuvieron

Cadance- esperen

Los tres voltearon hacia Cadance

Redmon- que sucede princesa

Cadance- antes de cualquier otra cosa me gustaría que tuvieran esto

Haciendo uso de su magia Cadance hizo aparecer un cofre el cual era de crsital, y claro con todo lo que han visto y vivido nuestros protas probablemente la magia ya sería los ultimo que les lograría impresionar

Del cofre el cual fue abierto también con magia del cual salieron dos objetos eran dos emblemas de metal con forma de escudo con una estrella en el medio, una estrella de 6 puntas, a Arthur le llamo la atención pues se parecía al dibujo que hizo, pero mas simple, a John le daba curiosidad esos emblemas le recordaban a las estrellas de los sheriffs por el que tenía la pero reacción sin duda era Redmon

La razón esos emblemas solo los podían poseer aquellos que de mayor rango precisamente un rango menor al de una princesa, pero mayor que la de un noble

Redmon-princesa que cree que hace esos emblemas solo…

Pese a que quería protestar no lo logro en cambio la princesa le dio una respuesta

Cadance- yo sé lo que significan los emblemas de capitan, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas no

Le dedicó una sonrisa pues para que alguien tomara el puesto de capitán seria de tomar años de entrenamiento y practica y prácticamente en este momento solo había uno, pero había una buena razón para otorgarlas así no mas

Cadance- además solo quiero asegurarme de que no haya otro conflicto con ellos, quiero que sepan que están de nuestro lado asi que – levitando los dos emblemas los coloco enfrente de los dos hermanos quienes lo tomaron cada uno con la mano- por favor pórtenlos con ustedes y ayuden al imperio de cristal

Ambos hermanos estaban expectantes del emblema pues el metal era de calidad especial y la estrella no estaba grabada también era una figura de cristal

John- y como se supone que lo voy a cargar…

Corto su voz pues al voltear a ver a Arthur vio como simplemente se coloco el emblema en el pecho de su armadura y este se quedó ahí sin caerse

John-pero como… ya se, magia no es así

Esta escena provoco una risita de todos al ver como John respondía su propia pregunta, así que siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermano se coloco el emblema de metal no en el pecho si no se la coloco en la hebilla de su cinturón, no de su pantalón era la hebilla de la correa de sus fundas de armas

Arthur- veo que te acostumbras rápido al lugar

John- ah sí pues veamos si tu cabeza hueca lo hace también

De nuevo esto provoco una risita a la princesa y esta vez lo acompaño Redmond Y sin más ambos hermanos miraron a la princesa para dedicarle un asentimiento con la cabeza, incluido Redmond

Cadance- Redmond, antes que nada, quiero que encuentres a shining armor y le des a entender que está pasando y quienes son ellos todo y señor Arthur y John, manténganse junto a Redmon

Redmon- a la arden princesa

Fue una orden directa de la princesa la cual Redmon capto, pero antes de partir

Arthur- alto un segundo, si me permite mi lady usted estará sola, y con lo que acaba de pasar no creo que eso sea buena idea ¿esta de acuerdo con… eso?

Cadance- no se preocupe por mi tengo a mi pequeña a mi lado, además tal y como tu lo has dicho el imperio es prioridad asi que adelantes por favor ayude a mi gente

Arthur lo medito un rato si bien la razón por la que estuvo en peligro fue por no estar alerta además ya sabia el factor de la magia asi que ciertamente no habría problema además esta vez la niña estaría con su madre en todo momento

Arthur- de acuerdo

John- bien si no tenemos más retrasos, te seguimos Redmon, guíanos al frente

Y tomando un arranque los tres salieron corriendo hacia el exterior del castillo mientras que Cadance con les deseaba suerte probablemente quedarse fue la mejor decisión

Ya afuera justo debajo del castillo fue evidente los que sucedería algunos guardias que eran ajenos de lo que había pasado se quedaron estupefactos ante lo que estaban mirando el guardia que todos conocían como Redmon estaba ahí acompañado de dos criaturas extrañas que se postraban en dos patas y para agregar la cereza al pastel estaban vestidos y uno de ellos estaba armado con espada y escudo jurarían que tenia armadura, pero no pudieron reaccionar se quedaron hechos piedra y asi se quedarían por un rato

Arthur detuvo a Redmon quien lo miraba con una expresión de confusión y aún más cuando Arthur realizo lo siguiente, con dos dedos en su boca y dio un silbido fuerte que se escucho por todo el lugar

Redmon- ¿para qué fue eso?

John- no es nada solo llamamos al resto de la caballería

Redmon- el resto ósea que hay mas de ustedes

John- no exactamente solo observa

Del fondo se podía escuchar un trote que cada vez se hacia mas y mas fuerte se pudia escuchar que sería el típico trote apresurado de cualquier poni, pero definitivamente nada los preparo para lo que fue el resultado

A lo lejos los corceles de los hermanos Aragón se veían uno blanco y uno totalmente negro al principio los pudieron haber confundido con cualquier poni, pero cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban

A llegar ambos caballos cerca de sus respectivos dueños Redmon se puso blanco de miedo al ver a ¿ponis? Pero con una gran altura y con un aspecto aterrador

Claro era que los dos hermanos eran escépticos a la reacción de Redmon… o de prácticamente cualquiera que estuviera por allí sin mas algo que agregar tanto John como Arthur se montaron en sus caballos

De parte de John el guardo las armas que tenía colgando en su espalda y de las alforjas de este tomo balas de respectivo calibre y recargos su canana, la correa de las balas

Al igual que Arthur de su caballo había tomado su casco igualmente negro, aunque no se mencionó Arthur en todo el rato que había estado en esta nueva tierra conocida como equestria no lo llevaba lo dejo en su caballo, cabe resaltar que como todo soldado espartano su casco es de diseño corintio únicamente dejando al descubierto los ojos y el penacho de este era rojo y lo atravesaba de forma horizontal

Redmon-que… que…tipos…mas…grandes

John- dejemos esta conversación para después, trota estaremos justo de tras de ti

A Redmon le tomo segundos reaccionar y por parte de John tenía razón no era momento para hablar de los dos nuevos acompañantes que aparecieron, era el momento de atacar, de estar en el frente de la batalla una pelea para salvar un reinado… un imperio contra un rey y su ejercito


	5. plomo y hierro

Plomo y hierro

El campo de batalla era un lugar helado nieve por el suelo y por el aire y el viento no se quedaba atrás, la fuerza del viento era anormalmente fuerte y por parte del fondo era adornado por enormes paredes de roca, claro era que se trataba de las enormes montañas heladas que silbaban a ras del endemoniado viento

Pero más abajo había un escándalo el sonido de golpes en la tierra nevosa se escuchaba gritos y golpes secos adornaban el fondo, claro era que se trataba de una guerra

Por el lado este se encontraba el ejército del imperio de cristal y como era de esperarse eran un gran número y de variadas especies había tanto unicornios como pegasos, así como ponis terrestres

En cambio, por el lado oeste estaba una gran multitud de sombras tan oscuras como la noche y resaltaban los dos orbes de color rojo que tenían por ojos, pero en estos a diferencias de otros que ya hemos visto, este ejercito tenia la peculiaridad de que ahora había variación había sombras de los tres tipos de ponis y estos llevaban tanto armadura como armas, eran armaduras de color gris oscuro, pero tenían la ausencia de un casco, sus cabezas estaban expuestas

Realmente no se podía compara esta batalla pony, con ninguna batalla humana la frontera de ambos bandos era desigual ninguna ejecutaba ningún tipo de falange

Pero el punto es el siguiente al frente de divisa un gran semental de melena azul con tonos más oscuros y pelaje blanco y armadura purpura oscura, era el capitán y príncipe del imperio de cristal luchando a diestra y siniestra junto con sus demás guardias y era evidente que estos estaban siendo superados por número era como si estuvieran luchando contra un espejo, pero oscuro

El ejército del imperio había perdido terreno que el ejército oscuro estaba acercándose peligrosamente hacia el imperio de cristal su única separación era la distancia de 2 kilómetros de los cuales ya habían perdido 7

"SIGAN RESISTEIENDO NO DEJEN QUE AVANCEN" fue la orden del capitán de la guardia Shining Armor quien luchaba con todo lo que su cuerpo podía dar magia golpes y manipulación de su lanza más acompañado con sus soldados quienes hacían lo que podían ante el ejército invasor, ellos eran superado

Pese a sus esfuerzos no fue suficiente para animar a sus soldados la moral estaba baja y con cada paso que daba el enemigo perdían hombres y perdían terreno

"AHH" fue el grito de un semental que había sido atravesado por una lanza en su pata quien cayo tratando de sostener su herida Shining solo pudo quedarse observando pues no podía abandonar su posición, para su desgracia a ese semental el destino ya le había llegado, desapareció entre la multitud de ponis sin dejar rastro

Pese a lo que estaba viviendo sabia una cosa era todo o nada

"SEÑOR NO CREO PODER MAS"

fue el grito de otro soldado que estaba luchando a la par de Shining un poni de tierra, pero su situación no era buena estaba tratando de luchar contra tres enemigos, no podía atacar solo se limita a defenderse

"VAMOS SE QUE LO LOGRAREMOS SOLO RESISTAN HASTA QUE LOS REFUERZOS LLEGUEN"

una vez más Shining hablo, al principio la situación estaba controlada, pero de un momento a otro se les escapo de los cascos la cantidad de enemigos del ejercito negro se volvió ridículo

Él lo único que podía hacer era depositar sus esperanzas en que su amada Cadance halla echo algún contacto hacia canterlot solicitando ayuda urgentemente, quien sea más tropas, la princesa Celestia, la princesa luna, o su pequeña hermana Twilight, tenía esperanzas de que alguien o muchos pronto acudirían en su ayuda

La batalla aun continuaba más golpes de metal chocando contra otro metal, explosiones de magia y golpes de ponis contra ponis un gran caos es lo que esta batalla representa, violenta

Pese a que shinig Armor daba su mejor esfuerzo no fue rival contra 5 enemigos, tres ponis de tierra le detuvieron y 2 unicornios usaron su magia para lanzar un echizo, sin embargo, Shining logro usar su propia magia creando un escudo enfrente de el, los rayos no se desviaron en cambio se redirigieron hacia sus propias evocadores del hechizo

Con un cabezazo se liberó de uno de los tres ponis por un breve segundo, pero no fue el solo quien se liberó unos de sus soldados más cercanos acudió en su ayuda librándolo del segundo, y con un potente rayo de magia fue que eliminó al tercero

"gracias, soldado"

Shining dijo para el semental de tierra que acudió en su rescate contra esa atajada no obstante esa distracción le costaría caro

"AAAHHHH!"

grito Shining y el semental junto al pues ahora resulta ser que los dos unicornios que se supone se habían librado desde el principio estaban ahí, aprovecharon la distracción de ambos para volver a arremeter hacia Shining

Fueron arrastrados por varios metros a través de la nieve, pero su armadura fue lo que lo protegió de una herida seria pero su armadura en cambio salió con una gran mancha negra, si bien no la atravesó logró hacerle un hueco en el costado de este sumando también una punzada de calor

Shining pudo recomponerse y volver a ponerse en cuatro cascos, al estar de pie en su rostro ahora descubierto pues había perdido el casco y solo tenía una magulladas en ambas mejillas

"ah, establos" se quejó en voz baja por el calor y por el dolor en su costado, su mirada se dirigió a los dos unicornios, cuales su hechizo fue desviado por un escudo de Shining y les devolvió el golpe con su propio poder haciéndolos una bola de humo negro

De una u otra forma y al parecer es que Shining se quedó solo lejos de sus soldados y jadeando un poco giro la vista al flanco izquierdo donde rápidamente fue rodeado de tropas oscuras, terrestres el frente y a los lados, unicornios desde atrás y listos con sus cuernos activos y pegasos volando en baja altura

"ah aún hay más"

el semental de melena azul se limitó a únicamente a iluminar su cuerno realmente, claramente no había forma de que se rindiera tan fácil, depositaba toda su fe en que algún milagro llegaría

Y rápidamente Shining fue el primero en tomar acción, un hechizó vaporando a un grupo pequeño de pegasos haciendo que los demás reaccionen

Los unicornios negros lanzaron su hechizo de ataque en conjunto, pero la reacción de Shining fue más rápida y usando una gran cantidad de magia alzo una burbuja escudo sobre sí mismo, y la oleada de magia llego al aunque el conjunto de magia fue poderoso su escudo lo fue más, aunque se cuarteo logro resistir el impacto

Inmediatamente y usando un hechizo de teletransportación se colocó atrás de las filas de los unicornios negros quienes les tomó por sorpresa cuando utilizo un hechizo de fuerza repulsara que los desestabilizo, aunque no a todos puesto que algunos ponis terrestres se mantuvieron en pie viéndose no afectados por la fuerza de Shining

Estos empuñando sus respectivas armas se dieron a la tarea de ir y arremeter en contra del capitán de la guardia, pero no sería tan fácil vencerlo, Shining hizo levitar una de las muchas lanzas del suelo, era hora de demostrar su habilidad física en una pela de uno contra 20

En esta ocasión el semental no fue quien dio un paso adelante, esta vez dejo que el primer golpe lo diera el otro enemigo quienes intentaron atacar en número y se menciona en intento pues su coordinación era pésima y eso se demuestra en el resultado

Shining tenía perfecto balance y control de la lanza mientras era sujeta por su magia bloqueaba, bloqueaba y contraatacaba en los varios atajos que intentaban dañarlo, pero en su lucha la lanza no era el único objeto en la pelea también daba uso a sus cuatro extremidades, golpes y empalamientos que daba contra sus enemigos demostrando así su gran fuerza, y su embate así duro uno tras uno iba cayendo los ponys negros

Tras el último de ellos Shining se dejó caer sobre una de sus patas delanteras doblándolas, dejo caer la lanza que había tomado anteriormente y comenzó a jadear, estaba tomando aire los más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitían la visión la tenía borrosa

Estaba agotado tanto físicamente como mágicamente y no únicamente por la pelea de hacer rato si no por todo el tiempo que había trascurrido desde que la invasión empezó, había rezado mentalmente para que esta pesadilla viviente terminase ya que todo acabara que pudiera regresar a su hogar cálido junto a su esposa e hija…

Pero eso estaba muy lejos de pasar aun con el poco esfuerzo que logro hacer puedo ver de reojo como más sombras negras se acercaban hacia el con intención de matar, en esta ocasión toda la visión de su ojo era completamente lleno por esas sombras negras su pupila tembló ligeramente ante lo que se avecinaba

Como todo gran semental, soldado, capitán, esposo, padre dio la cara hacia lo que sea que fuese a enfrentar era cuestión de honor propio, siempre tener mente calmada y la frente en alto ante lo que

Probablemente el cansancio podrá más que el, y cuando eso pase vendría lo peor para cada vida, su fin.

"_he, he malditos aun sigo de pie"_

fue un único pensamiento por parte de él estaba solo contra todos ellos una vez más, y tal vez otra vez mas y otra y otra, y así hasta quien sabe que sucedería, pero ahí estaba como podía tratando de estar en sus 4 extremidades y hasta su cuerno comenzó a parpadear de la poca magia que tenia

esta vez el número probablemente era del triple o incluso cuádruple que la anterior emboscada, ellos en frente y la espalda de Shining contra un muro de piedra y nieve, y a su frente estaba una pequeña armada y Shining solo tenía una sonrisa falsa y pocas energías y ellos solo estaban a pocos pasos de él y Shining sin moverse

a algunos les toco la muerte ese mismo día a otros no, pero a Shining a Shining…

no sería hoy

uno de sus oídos se alzo escuchando algo, un sonido reconocible para cualquiera pero era también algo peculiar se trataba de un galope de cascos, pero pese a los demás que se podía escuchar este resaltaba de los otros, era una sensación de esperanza la que golpea al poni guardián y príncipe del imperio de cristal y esta vez su sonrisa era genuina felicidad, y quien sabe como pera ahora su magia volvía estar presente y ese galope se escuchaba cada vez mas y mas fuerte hasta que

la luz del sol de sus ojos se tapó por algo que salto encima de el era otro, pony lo pudo ver su corazonada era cierta alguien vino en su ayuda, hasta que un reflejo le dio en el ojo el cual cerro por un momento, pero logro percatar que se trataba de una espada

este nuevo poni aterrizo de tal forma que logro sorprender a los ponys oscuros, pudo haber sido su imaginación, pero, logro ver como una gran cantidad de ellos se convirtieron en bola de humo al mismo tiempo entonces supo que algo no encajaba del todo

ese pony era al menos el doble de alto y grande que el sin duda alguna pero los siguiente fue digno de una fantasía

en cuanto el ahora dudable pony se puso de perfil lo que estaba encima de el lo dejo en shock

era un ser que nunca antes había visto, estaba montando al enorme pony y además lo logro ver con más detalle tenía lo que el reconocería como una armadura una de color negra como la noche y donde se suponía debía estar su cara era irreconocible por un casco que a su vez tenía cresta de caballo

y algo más impresionante él era el de la espada, y esa era también una forma muy peculiar para una espada, ese espectáculo fue fantástico su tuviera que describirlo

pero fue interrumpido por algo que llamo su atención justo a su lado derecho, era un pegaso oscuro que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él, Shining apenas se estaba poniendo en guardia cuando

_fium_

un sonido se escuchó atravesar el ambiente para simplemente terminar con la cabeza del pegaso como una explosión pequeña si bien no le bolo la cabeza si dejo un hoyo en su frente, por la inercia este cayó al suelo y se arrastró unos metros hasta que se detuvo en seco y se hizo humo

el semental ahora no tuvo ningún pensamiento su mente se quedó en blanco cuando después del primero salió otro pony igual de grande que el anterior solamente que este era blanco y otra vez la misma criatura, pero diferente, muy diferente

casi en su totalidad era blanca, logro reconocer que llevaba ropa, incluso conto un sombrero, pero lo más que llamaba su atención era su vara de metal y madera en lo que el llamaría sus cascos y de esta salía humo y la razón no lo sabia

enseguida los dos estuvieron cerca uno del otro y al mismo tiempo ambos bajaron del pony enorme en el que iban y al instante que paso eso, los dos abandonaron el lugar dejando solamente a las criaturas y al corcel

el ser que tenía por encima una armadura avanzo hacia adelante poniéndose por delante del de blanco, ahora no solo tenía espada si no ahora un gran objeto redondo que supuso era de metal, embestía hacia delante luchando con ambos a él no le costaba asesinar a los ponys negros que caían fácilmente ante el

por otro lado el de blanco aún tenía su vara y de esta cada vez que el la accionaba salía fuego por la parte de adelante y cada vez que eso pasaba, varios ponys negros solo caían muertos por causa de el

Shining cayó sobre sus flancos pues no daba lugar a lo que estaba observando, dos seres que de la nada aparecieron con armas peleando contra ese ejercito oscuro y lo peor era…

que no tenían piedad con cada ataque que ellos dos lanzaban mataban a un gran número de ellos, y tuvo que reconocerlo pese a que no sabía lo que era el ser negro ese era el mejor guerrero que alguna vez vio

y quizás era la conmoción de la situación, pero el gran ruido que generaba el de blanco no afectaba al corcel

ellos dos estaban trabajando en equipo si uno descuidaba uno de su lado el otro le cubría, y fue solo cuestión de minutos para que solo el ultimo cayera muerto y volverse humo

fue ahí cuando ambos se pusieron en defensa asegurando la zona y cuando dieron la luz verde se dieron vuelta para ver al semental el cual reconocieron por que tenía el mismo adorno de estrella que ellos cosa que Shining noto de inmediato

cuando los tres estuvieron cerca unos de otros, antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo

"! CAPITAN ¡"

Shining reconoció de inmediato esa voz, pero, ¿Qué hacía aquí?, no fue hasta que el mismo pony Redmond aterrizo justo en medio, pero apuntando hacia Shining

"señor me alegro que está bien" dijo Redmond que ayudaba a Shining a ponerse de pie y quien aún no podía formular palabras

"pero-pero quien… quienes… que cosa… que haces aquí… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" frases sin sentido dijo Shining pero comprensible por su condición y la falta de información

"señor le suplico que se calme todo tiene explicación" le dijo a su capitán quien esperaba una explicación, "vera señor ellos son humanos" fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Redmond y claro eso fue lo primero que tuvo que decir

"¿humanos? "fue lo único que salió de la boca del corcel a lo que recibió un asentir de este mismo que continuo

"señor ellos son aliados, están de nuestro lado" por si las dudas eso también debía estar claro

Shining parpadeo un par de veces para apreciarlos más de cerca y esta vez quiso, ahora si hacer una pregunta coherente

"¿Por qué ustedes llevan el escudo de capitán" pregunto ahora Shining apuntándoles con un casco a los dos y en eso en vez de que Redmond responda Arthur se le adelanto

"fue su misma amada quien nos lo otorgo, señor solo para que les hiciera saber a todos que en efecto estamos de su lado" respondido Arthur para agregar una última cosa "mi nombre es Arthur y este a mi lado es mi hermano John," Arthur señalo a John quien en respuesta en vez de dar un saludo normal lo que hizo fue tomar su revolver derecho y sin ver dio un disparo hacia un lado enseguida vieron como otro pony negro caía muerto frente a ellos

La reacción de Arthur fue indiferente pero la Shining fue más expresiva que la Redmond, este último abrió ligeramente la boca por la impresión del acto de John pero Shining únicamente por que su cuerpo no lo permitió si no, su ojos hubieran salido de sus cuencas y la boca se le caería hasta el suelo

Haciendo un truco de pistola guardo el arma y comenzó a hablar haciendo reaccionar a todos

"un gusto también, somos los hermanos Aragón y si sé que tiene muchas preguntas y toda esa basura, pero no es momento para esto, así que ponga su trasero al aire de una vez" y para dejar en claro su mensaje John jalo de la palanca recargando la cámara de su wínchester

y tal parece que dio el efecto deseado pues de inmediato Shining se puso de pie volviendo a la realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras que John estaba apuntando al horizonte, le dio la orden a su hermano

"Arthur tu y yo al frente y los demás atrás, diles que hacer" le dijo a su hermano el cual respondido con un asentimiento con la cabeza y este volteo a ver a Shining que aduras penas logro ponerse de pie junto a Redmond

"escuchen ambos, tienen que hacer que todos se reúnan, retrocedan y fórmense nosotros estaremos al frente trataremos de brindarles cobertura AHORA VALLAN" ordeno Arthur pues desde lejos se recordó ver como las tropas las filas de los soldados del imperio de cristal pese a los perplejos que estaban tanto Redmond como Shining acataron la orden del guerrero y Redmond desaparecieron con Shining usando su propia magia

"bien espero y lo hagan bien" dijo Arthur estando cerca de su hermando poniéndose delante detrás de este "bien vamos hay mucho por hacer" con ello dicho y hecho ambos partieron nuevamente hacia una pelea

Mas atrás de la línea de fuego había varios ponis de rango superior reunidos comandando a todas sus tropas era totalmente un caos hasta que, un resplandor rojo apareció justo en medio de todos llamando la atención

"CAPITAN SHINING, TENIENTE REDMOND" uno de ellos grito antes de todos esto obviamente llamo la atención de todos quienes reaccionaron con un saludo militar, pero, antes que nada, había que poner en acción lo que el ser extraño le dijo

"DEPRISA, TODOS TENEMOS QUE RETROCEDER, HAGAN QUE TODOS SE REUNAN, QUE SE MANTENGAN JUNTOS" fue la orden del capitán gritándola para que todos escucharan y como era evidente "¿pero señor retroceder ante esa invasión?

"NO HUIREMOS, SOLAMENTE NECESITAMOS REAGRUPARNOS SI NOS DISPERSAN AUN MAS ESTAMOS PERDIDOS HAGANLO AHORA" ahora todos comprendieron se dispersaron para pasar la noticia y también Shining pero "señor con todo respeto no creo que sea lo mejor que vuelva allá al menos no en un rato" le dijo Redmond que ya había analizado el pobre estado en el que estaba Shining con pequeñas gotas de sangre moretones y un gran cansancio

"no, necesito estar ahí también es mi hogar y son mis soldados, de ningún modo" Shining quizo avanzar pero un ala naranja le detuvo y con solamente rozarle hizo que el semental blanco se quejara del dolor "lo se señor se que usted seria capaz de hasta dar la vida por ello al igual que nosotros, pero allá están dos seres que no tiene idea de que son capaces y están peleando por algo que no es suyo, por un lugar que no pertenecen con ellos tendremos muchas de ganar, pero con usted en este estado no lo tendremos, así que recupérese y salga allá cundo este mejor ocuparse su lugar hasta entonces"

Sus palabras fueron más que suficientes para hacer entrar en razón al capitán quien derrotado solamente asintió y enseguida Redmond despego "les deseo la mejor de las suertes a todos" dijo Shining antes de caer sentado y llegar a ser atendido por una unidad médica que actúaba bajo propio juicio

En otra parte justa por atrás de donde el conflicto se daba arios ponis aparecieron gritando las órdenes del capitán la cuales fueron retroceder y reagruparse esta ordenes no fueron cuestionadas por nadie y obedecieron los de más atrás avanzaron en retroceso mientras que los de adelante brindaron cobertura para poder avanzar hacia atrás

Poco a poco pese a al aumento de la perdida de terreno pronto esa perdida la compensarían con mayor fuerza de ataque, mientras más juntos estuvieran más se cubrían unos a otros y más difícil seria hacerles retroceder

Un grupo mientras retrocedía cometido una equivocación retrocedieron de más, dejaron expuesta una abertura un gran hoyo que les dejaba paso libre al ejercito oscuro que claramente vieron eso y quisieron tomar ventaja de ello, y no había nadie para detenerlos algunos estaban demasiado adelante y otros se habían alejado demasiado nadie lograría detenerles

Habian un grupo de 4 soldados que estaban en medio, pero ellos mismo se dieron cuenta de que no lograrían detener semejante cantidad de soldados negros habían marcado en su mente que hoy sería su último día de vida y la darían peleando por el imperio de cristal

Justo cando estuvieron cerca unos de otro, no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban escucharon varios sonido fuertes como si de rayos se trataran y después de eso un zumbido sigiloso solo para después ver como literal justo a sus narices eran golpeados en la cabeza haciendo que la ladera de una manera antinatural cayendo al suelo y convirtiéndose en humo y la sorpresa no terminó ahí pues cuando ese fenómeno cedió a lo lejos apareció algo inusual algo que se erguía en dos patas estaba corriendo vistiendo una armadura de color negro con espada y un gran circulo metálico a cada lado de sus extremidades delantera su carrera más su fuerza resulta en una estampida contra algunos soldados de color negros que los mando a volar y como si el mejor de los guerreros se tratara el solo estaba dando pelea contra un gran numero atajadas con la espada contraataques con el escudo cabezazo codazos y patadas aprovechaba cada parte de sí mismo para combatir

Pero cuando el nuevo ser estaba dando la espalda algunos de los ponis negros se quisieron aprovechar de eso, pero su jugada fue interrumpida por su muerte esta vez su cabeza exploto convirtiéndose al instante en humo

Un nuevo ser apareció esta vez lo interesante es que no llevaba armadura, llevaba ropa, lo reconocible a un sombrero la mayoría en color blanco y gris y es sus extremidades delanteras llevaba un largo palo de madera y acero y en la punta liberaba humo

Los 4 soldados atónitos de lo que estaba sucediendo no se movieron para nada no sabían cómo reaccionar no hasta que, uno más aterrizo frente a sus narices esta vez se trataba de Redmond que llego en el momento justo para hacerlos reaccionar a los 4

"! USTEDES 4 VALLAN Y REAGRUPENCEN DE INMEDIATO ¡" quienes al ver de quien se trataba, sus cerebros volvieron a dar marcha y obedecieron las ordenes de Redmond

Y este al ver la retirada de sus soldados se acercó junto a John y Arthur

"realmente pensé que después de tu siesta allá no tendrías fuerzas" le dijo John quien ya había terminado de cargar su caravana entonces Redmond contesto

"no estoy tan mal como crees, comparado con ustedes dos soy más fuerte y hábil de lo que creen" dio su respuesta Redmond, pero John respondió, "si claro lo dice el que lo noquearon con apretarle el cuello" dio su burla John a lo cual el pegaso no pudo replicar así que solamente bufo molesto se puso delante de los dos

"bien estamos listos para esto caballeros" pregunto ahora Arthur quien con espada y escudo "si" responde Redmond y por parte de John como es clásico de un verdadero vaquero se la coloco en la cadera y la amartillo "pues vamos"

Y asi ambos fueron hacia adelante para hacer frente a frente a los bastardos que se atreven a invadir el hogar de muchos

_Mientras tanto_

Todos los ponis del imperio habían hecho lo dictado pese que al principio de la confusión por las ordenes de su capitán, todos lograron hacer la improvisada falange a lo cual estaban resistiendo el constante ataque del ejército oscuro, talvez puede sonar exagerado, pero poco a poco el imperio de cristal comenzaba a recuperar el terreno

No importa como atacara el ejército del rey sombra ellos no podían romper esa formación si trataban de atacar directamente eran recibidos por una pared de lanzas, si trataban pasar por encima eran recibidos por una lluvia de flechas, y si lanzaban hechizos eran repelidos por los escudos de magia de los mismos unicornios

Talvez y solo talvez había una esperanza para el imperio de cristal, la moral ahora estaba alzada, cada vez más y más fuerte tanto que se podía sentir en el aire

"creo que con eso será más que suficiente" dijo Shining que terminaba de ser vendado en una de sus patas más deplorables, el medico de su lado se apartó dejándole espacio, en cuanto pudo se puso de pie, estirando una a una sus extremidades logrando ya moverse sin sentir dolor

Un aliento de determinación le llego a la cabeza viendo hacia el horizonte como sus hombres estaba ganando la pelea, al desviar la mirada hacia su izquierda logro captar tres cosas, los dos seres y a Redmond avanzando hacia la derecha yendo justo hacia el centro de la colisión de ambos ejércitos probablemente lo tomo como su llamado al deber, el deber de ser quien es, el capitán de la guardia real

Por parte del ejercito del rey sombra tal y como era de esperarse varios superiores de ese bando exigían respuestas acerca de cómo diantres comenzaron a retroceder en menos de un par de minutos como pasaron de llevar la delantera y estar retrocediendo

"¿COMO ES POSIBLE ESTO?" grito enfurecido uno de los tantos mandos en el ejercito que en este caso si se trataba de alguien físico y no una sombra como eran los demás soldados del ejército oscuro, entonces respondió alguien "no lo sé señor simplemente se formaron y no logramos avanzar"

¿" IDIOTAS BUENOS PARA NADA, POR ALGUNA RAZON EL GRAN REY SOMBRA ME COLOCO A CARGO DE ESTA UNIDAD, ¿AUN LADO YO MISMO LO HARE?" fue lo que dijo o mejor dicho grito cuando corrió apresurado haciendo a un lado a las tropas con su cuerpo

"VAMOS GRAN EJERCITO OSCURO ADELANTE, CON TODO" fue lo que grito tratando de alentar más al ejército del rey sombra y delante de los ponis oscuros se lanzó contra el frente, este fue un aumento en la moral enemiga pues ver como corría este general que era poni terrestre galopar a todo dar sin recibir un solo flechazo o hechizo, sin nada que detuviera su carrera

Lástima que esa grandeza se acabó cuando una mancha naranja cayo en picada hacia el chocando en su costado, el golpe le fracturo el cuello y por inercia salió rodando un par de metros antes de detenerse totalmente muerto

Desde el punto de vista de lo ponys de cristal lograron notar al instante que se trataba de su teniente, Redmond y si de por si la moral había aumentado, ahora con su teniente al frente de ellos era una victoria moral

Pero la única fuerza que le impidió al ejercito arrancar contra el ejército oscuro fue precisamente nuestros dos protagonistas al instante de unirse a Redmond cada uno a su lado, eran ellos tres contra todo un ejército enfrente de ellos un soldado de cristal un pistolero y un espadachín al frente

Dándoles la espalda a sus aliados ellos fueron directo hacia los soldados oscuros, John haciendo uso de su Winchester mataba a quien sea con un tiro limpio en la cabeza, Redmond y Arthur se le adelantaron pues ellos hacían equipo haciendo ataques cuerpo a cuerpo

Redmond se colocó atrás de Arthur, volando haciendo que el tomara la delantera, entonces clavo su espada en cuanto un enemigo se le cruzo con un giro de su brazo lo desempalmo de su espada, se cubrió con su escudo cuando dos más trataron de tomarle por enfrente, pero Redmond cayo en diagonal hacia ellos, un movimiento audaz, Arthur se agacho y John aprovecho para saltar encima de él, aprovechando la altura fue cuando se concentró activando su dead eye, la marca en cruz apareció en su ojo derecho, un total de 14 tiros salieron casi al instante, un seguido de otros, no fallo ningún tiro, algunos incluso logro atravesar a varios

Arthur rápidamente se levantó y dejo que su escudo colgara en su espalda teniendo una mano libre corrió y junto con Redmond estaba luchando codo con codo con cualquiera que se le atravesase, no tenían que preocuparse por dejar expuesto cualquiera de sus laterales pues si Arthur atacaba hacia la derecha Redmond le cubría la izquierda, y si ambos estaban ocupados John los cubría

Nuestro forajido estaba cada vez más cerca y cerca de sus enemigos así que optando por colgar el rifle y tener en mano su escopeta, aunque este movimiento no fue tan sutil como él pensó pues en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos la escopeta uno pony oscuro casi logro acertarle con su lanza, pero John tuvo un mejor reflejo gracias a su instinto y a su visión

Frutado el pony oscuro trato de volverle a dar un golpe, pero esta vez se deshizo de su arma y trato de acercarse a John, pero él una vez más esquivo el golpe y John haciendo uso de su escopeta le dio un golpe justo en el hocico usando la culata de esta, lo hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás, apunto y jalo el gatillo, la munición disparada prácticamente le destrozo el cuerpo y con la misma fuerza del impacto lo mando volando hacia atrás

El sonido producido por la pólvora fue intenso, y nadie sabe cómo o porque, pero ese sonido fue suficiente para hacer que todo parara, a Arthur no le afecto en lo minio la explosión de los perdigones, pero a Redmond si, puede que ya allá escuchado el sonido de sus armas ser disparadas antes pero no esperaba que esta soltara tal boom sónico

Los tres valientes hasta el frente se detuvieron un segundo después de la acción del pistolero, Arthur y John se acercaron estando lado a lado, atentos a lo que ocurría pues el ejercito oscuro había parado dejaron de arremeter y John lo sabía, puede que no tuvieran boca la mayoría pero John conocía el miedo, en especial si este sentimiento era transmitida por medio de los ojos, y sabia como poner la cereza al pastel, una simple acción hizo recargar la recámara de su escopeta el sonido del mecanismo y del casquillo cayendo hizo que los ponis oscuros dieran un paso en falso hacia atrás

Redmond dio su vista hacia atrás viendo el camino que simplemente ellos tres habían hecho, literalmente habían barrido el suelo pues había un enorme estrecho el cual provocaron cuando atacaron líneas de huellas y uno que otro cadáver de algún sonso que, si era físico y de uno de sombra, Redmond volvió su vista al frente y luego hacia atrás tomando una decisión

"señores, creen que puedan manejar un rato solos todo esto" le pregunto a los dos a lo cual John responde "hijo, mejor deberías preocuparte si es que te vamos a dejar algo" respondió John quien terminaba de cargar su escopeta, "te cubrirnos, has lo que tengas que hacer" esta vez hablo Arthur quien se acercó a John listo para una vez más pelear a su lado

Redmond que ni corto ni perezoso abrió sus alas para volar hacia atrás justo hacia donde quedan el resto de sus compañeros, cuando abandono el lugar Arthur y John estaban listos, con armas en mano y la adrenalina corriendo por la sangre y la emoción por la cabeza

"que dices de una apuesta Arthur" John le pregunto a Arthur quien no se sorprendió por esto, casi siempre en cualquier ocasión hacían competencia de ello a veces empezaba John otras veces Arthur, o simplemente lo hacían inconscientemente

"¿de qué se trata?" le contesto Arthur a lo cual John responde con "el que mate más le invita al otro la cena que dices" Arthur lo pensó por un segundo así que dijo "¿contando desde ahora?" , "comenzando desde ahora" esto saco una sonrisa a ambos hermanos así que "está listo" le dijo a John y el simplemente responde accionando su escopeta "¡A LA CARGA!" fue lo que se escuchó antes de que esos dos comenzaran a correr para acribillar a todos

Aragón

Redmond batía sus alas pues después del pequeño espectáculo frente a sus hombres quienes indecisos no sabía que acción de curso tomar al menos no hasta que alguien les diera órdenes y ahí es donde entra Redmond

"¡SOLDADOS DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL LES SUPLICO QUE ME ESCUCHEN, USTEDES SON PONIES SON SERES QUE SIENTEN Y PIENSAN, USTED SON SERES QUE PELEAN POR ALGO, USTEDES PELEAN POR DEFENDER EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL, PELAN POR DEFENDER A SUA AMIGOS, PELEAN POR DEFENDER A SUS HERMANOS, PELAN POR DEFENDER A SUS FAMILIAS, EN CAMBIO ELLOS, ELLOS LUCHAN POR QUE SU REY SIMPLEMENTE LES ORDENA QUE PELEEN, DIAGNME ACASO BAMOS A DEJAR QUE ELLOS SIMPLEMENTE HAGAN LO QUE LES PLAZCA¡"

"¡NOOOOO!"

"CLARO QUE NO, SE QUE USTEDES LO VIERON CON SUS OJOS, Y LO SURRREALISTA QUE SUENA, PERO ESOS DOS SERES QUE ESTAN ALLA ESTAN DE NUESTRO LADO, PELEAN CON NOSOTROS, PELEAN CONTRA ELLOS, Y VOY A PELEAR CON ELLOS A SU LADO A SI QUE LES PREGUNTO MIS FIELES SOLDADOS ¿PELEARAN A MI LADO JUNATO A MI PARA DETENER ESTA AMENAZA Y DAR PAZ AL REINO DE CRISTAL?"

"¡AHHHH!"

"¡ENTONCES SIGANMEN, POR EL REINO Y POR LOS HERMANOS ARAGON"

Tras este discurso de batalla Redmond junto con todo el ejercito arranco al mismo tiempo listos para defender su hogar

"hoy ahí viene la caballería" dijo Arthur a lo cual a John curiosamente le dieron ganas de reírse "que es chistoso" le cuestiono a John a lo cual le responde "no querrás decir hehe, '_ponylleria' _¡hahahaha!" John encontraba divertido su chiste a veces digamos que solo se le ocurren y ya, a Arthur le saco una mueca divertida

"jaja, ya enserio aun no terminamos llevo 37" dijo Arthur tras matar a uno y John "42, esta noche cenare como rey" fue lo que dijo antes de que a sus espaldas todos los ponis del imperio se sumasen a su causa a lo cual junto a los dos hermanos y Redmond lideraron haciendo frente al ahora patético ejercito oscuro

Por cada metro que avanzaban cientos caían muertos ante el avance del imperio, y tal y como la princesa Cadence dijo los escudos de capitán que los otorgo a ambos fue suficiente como para que ellos confiaran en los dos, en el avance de la batalla Arthur demostró ser un gran guerrero frente a los ojos de los demás se mantenían cerca del debido a que mientras peleaban a su lado se sentían más fuertes y capaces de grandes cosas

En cambio, con John mantenían su distancia, pero no se alejaban mucho de el y no era la desconfianza no si no que era el ruido de sus armas las cuales obviamente los mantenían intrigados por como cada vez que escupían fuego, lograba matar

Durante casi media hora de combate John se recostó detrás de una gran piedra recuperando el aliento mientras recargaba su arma enseguida Arthur se le acerco

"no me digas que ya no puedes pulmones de caldera" el autor de este apodo era el mismo Arthur quien se lo decía a John producto de que a su hermano le gusta fumar "no simplemente me eh puesto a pensar, desde cuando nuestras vidas dejaron de tener sentido, digo míranos estamos en un mundo fantasioso, luchando contra sombras y apoyados por un ejército de ponys, es mas no me respondas desde cuando dejo de tener sentido, dime desde cuando se volvió ridículo"

En efecto la vida de ambos hace mucho que digamos que la palabra "normal" no encaja a Arthur le tomo un rato reflexionar a lo cual Arthur contesto

"se volvió ridículo desde que nos topamos con el doctor Emmet Brown y su máquina del tiempo desde ahí fue que comenzó todo" fue la respuesta de Arthur la cual complació a John ahora sabiendo eso y digamos lo puso a reflexionar bastante

"que cosas no?" fue lo que dijo John antes cargar su arma y "bien acabemos con estos payasos tengo hambre" dijo John quien claramente la victoria seria por la comida

Claramente la victoria era más que clara se la llevaría el imperio de cristal, pero algo en el fondo de Arthur le decía que lo pero estaba por venir y la razón de temer de la princesa Cadence estaba por venir, y como toda situación requiere a su jefe final el rey sombra

Todo se detuvo cuando una gran pantalla de humo negro se apodero de todo el ambiente el viento comenzó a soplar endemoniada mente Arthur se cubrió con su escudo y John como el gánster que es sé que do ahí parado dejando que su larga gabardina únicamente poso un brazo para que su sombrero no saliera volando

Y cuando todo ceso y el humo se dispersó apareció al que todos temían excepto por dos y ahí estaba de pie en sus 4 extremidades con su pelaje negro armadura gris y capa roja como es típico de este imbécil siempre sonriente John y Arthur a la par, Arthur en posición de combate y John quien ahora tenía ambas manos en sus revólveres listo para desenfundar

Redmond se acercó a los dos hermanos colocándose a su derecha cerca de Arthur quien debido a su pose de combate tenía su rostro cerca de su oreja

"así que este es el tal rey sombra ¿no?" preguntó en voz baja Arthur a lo cual Redmond responde "si así es, es muy peligroso así que mantengan la cabeza fría" ante esta declaración el cuerpo de Arthur se tensó preparado para lo que sea "¿estas listo?"

Se escucho por parte de John a lo cual era turno de Arthur de responder a su manera que fue dar unos golpes de su espada contra su escudo, suficiente para hacer a John captar la idea entonces es cuando es momento de que el diablo ría

"**HA HA HA vaya, vaya, vaya ustedes ponys de mi futuro imperio han sorprendido, han superado mis expectativas, esa es la clase de guerreros que necesito en especial ustedes dos" **se había dirigido hacia John y Arthur claramente los había observado

"**ustedes son los mejores que eh visto en toda mi existencia, cuando retome el imperio ustedes pasaran a ser mis guerreros de elite"**

"_payaso"_

"_imbécil"_

Pensaron los dos al instante en el que rey sombra termino de abría la boca, en serio espero y me paguen lo suficiente para estar narrando esta mierda, enserio no aguanto a ese tipo hay villanos que se merecen respeto y este claramente no es uno de ellos en fin sigamos

"**pero me temo que tengo que dar fin a este teatro ahora mismo, ¡SHINING ARMOR EXIJO TU PRESCENCIA AHORA!" **fue lo que el desgraciado dijo en voz alta pero antes de que sucediera cualquiera otra cosa volvió a pregunta/gritar

"**¡ARMOR QUIERO SABER EN DONDE ESTA!" **eso fue el colmo para John, así como a Stone, John la haría un agujero en la cabeza

"QUE TE IMPORTA" le grito John quien honestamente solo dos se esperaban eso Redmond y su hermano, el rey sombra se congelo momentáneamente ante este comentario para nada esperaba, lentamente se dio la vuelta tratando de buscar al dueño de tal blasfemia hacia su persona

"**quien dijo eso" **sombra como el inepto que es, en su mente esperaba que aquel que le dijo eso se quedara callado, lo cual claramente no paso "yo lo dije, sordo imbécil"

Nuevamente el ambiente su puso tenso debido al lenguaje que estaba manejando John hacia este ser tiránico, ya que su estupidez es tan grande que no sabía cómo reaccionar ni si quiera se le paso por la cabeza hacer el simple hecho de parecer ofendido al menos reacciono

"**nadie, en toda mi existencia se me ha dirigido hacia mí con tal falta de respeto" **dijo sombra y en su voz se mostraban los primeros dedos de ira e irritación ante sus ojos "¿falta de respeto? Ja ya quisieras que tan siquiera alguien te digiera con permiso tarado"

"**¿Qué?" **ahora sombra responde incrédulo, John lo estaba dejando como un idiota, asi que continuo con sus disparates, dio unos pasos hacia el frente y alzando bastante la voz dijo "vamos, díganme todos ustedes, ¿le tendrían respeto a este estúpido? Vamos sin miedo él es todo oídos"

Con eso encendió una chispa en todos, a lo cual la mayoría comenzó a despreciar al rey sombra con comentarios burdos hacia el pero un ejemplo "¡TU NO TE MERECES NADA DE NADIE, NI SIQUIERA DE TI MISMO" después de un rato de insultos John decidió poner la cereza del pastel

"lo vez wey, nadie te quiere…puto" inevitablemente esto hizo reír a todos incluso Arthur y Redmond no aguantaron la risa, así es esta es una de las mayores especialidades de John resulta que él tiene un arma más peligrosa que sus pistolas… su gran bocotá

El rey sombra estaba rojo de la ira, apretaba los dientes tratando de contener su furia, pues ahora este ser irreconocible lo humillo enfrente de todos, me atrevería a decir incluso que hasta sus propias tropas de reían de el

"**¡SILENCIOOOOOOO!" **grito a todo pulmón el rey sombra causando el efecto deseado** "COMO TE ATREVES VIL CRIATURA REPUGNANTE, COMO TE ATREVES A UNSLUTARME A MI EL GREAN REY SOMBRA" **sombra no estaba conteniéndose, su cuerno brillo de un color verde esto alerto a John que rápidamente coloco devuelta su mano en su cadera listo para desenfundar pero

"¿me buscabas?" una voz detuvo en seco la acción de sombra y como claro también la de John, era Shining que se habría paso atravesó de las filas de sus hombres caminando lentamente pero estratégicamente, quedando justo entre Redmond y Arthur debido a su estado necesitaba quien lo defendiese, y una ves mas sombra mostro esa sonrisa odiosa típica de el

"**ah Shining Armor justo a quien quería ver, en cuanto a ti en el instante que esto acabe tú serás el primero en sentir mi ira" **ante esta advertencia John respondió alzando las manos y dijo "huy si" en eso dio un par de pasos para mirar al príncipe del imperio de cristal aun sonriente

"**Shining te tengo una gran propuesta" **dijo sombra **a** lo cual Armor respondió "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" ente esta pregunta y repuesta Arthur supo inmediatamente lo que sombra iba a decir iba a mencionar su plan con la infiltración al castillo, este pensamiento le trajo una sonrisa burlona a Arthur, volteo a ver a John para también verlo sonriente claramente habían tenido el mismo pensamiento

"**lo que quiero es muy fácil, quiero que te rindas y me entregues el imperio de cristal" **esto no sorprendió ni un poco a Shining pero contesto "¿de verdad crees que me rendiré así y ya sin pelear" claramente a Shining le molesto eso, así que sombra continuo

"**ha ha ha enserio a veces eres tan incrédulo príncipe Armor, pero yo sé que lo harás y te diré porque lo harás, mientras esta pelea se llevaba a cabo 5 de mis mejores creaciones, los sirvientes de la corona negra, se infiltraron dentro de tu desprotegido imperio de cristal" **Shining abrió los ojos de la impresión al darse cuenta de que era cierto la ciudad tenía pocos guardias y peor aún Redmond estaba aquí "¿Qué?"

"**asi es tu movimiento desesperado no solo has desprotegido el imperio si no también has dejado sola a tu princesa y a tu hija, ¡LAS DOS ESTAN BAJO MI MERCED HA HA HA TU SHINING HAS CAIDO ANTE MI INLCUSO ANTES DE QUE EMPEZARA"**

"¡NO ME NIEGO A TAL BLASFEMIA"Shining grito negándose a creer tal cosa sabía que Cadence era más fuerte que simplemente dejarse atrapar por los hombres de sombra

"**Pues créelo ahora Shining te pregunto ¿te rendirás y te arrodillaras ante mi o la vida de tu esposa e hija valen más que tu reino y orgullo? HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA" **sombra ahora no para de reír de verdad cree que todo salió a su favor Shining no podía reaccionar no sabia que hacer el shock una vez mas lo paralizo y en efecto fue su culpa

El fue quien movilizo a todas sus tropas casi sin pensarlo pues le dio prioridad al imperio antes que su familia, pues solo había enviado a Redmond devuelta que clase de padre y esposo hace eso poner sus intereses antes que su familia, solo porque no podía de otro modo se hubiera derrumbado

Aunque recordemos a John le desagrada este tipo de comportamientos y se había cansado de este vago incluyendo John asi que ambos dieron un paso adelante

"¡NADIE SE RENDIRA ANTE TI MALDITO INFELIZ" Arthur fue quien grito pues ahora la furia lo estaba domando pues se lo había guardado pues te idiota no solo provoca una guerra porque si, sino además se mete con la familia de un hombre eso no lo iba a perdonar JAMAS

Sombra detuvo su risa más fingida que billete de tres dólares pero no abandono su sonrisa enseñando esos colmillos **"y que te hace pensar que podrán detenerme ahora su princesa está en peligro y no hay nada que puedan hacer HAHAHAHA" **sombra comenzó a carcajear otra vez pero en esta ocasión fue John quien lo detuvo de su estúpida risa con su revolver que disparo al aire esta vez haciendo callar a este mismo quien se sorprendió del ruido que era capaz de emitir esa pequeña cosa y cuando obtuvo su atención

"sabes tienes razón no hay nada que se pueda hacer" dijo John con desgana **"al fin lo reconoces pues bien ahora-…" **pero ahora John callo a sombra mirándolo directamente a los ojos con su dead eye activo ese ojo con una marca en su pupila de color solamente negro John lo asusto "por qué ya lo hicimos" dijo John quien sonreía victorioso por cometer su objetivo

"**q-que" **apenas si logro formular palabras sombra y ahora era hora de demostrar quien perdió

"así es imbécil malnacido hijo de perra, tus 5 sirvientes de la corona no sé qué, están muertos imbécil" esta vez fue sombra quien abrió la boca sorprendido de que escuchar tal cosa **"¿Qué? ¡IMPOSIBLE! **Grito con ira sombra "ah no me crees pues bien te lo diré así, Stone fue quien me rebelo todo tu plan" la noticia ahora si le llego al fondo a sombra si sabía ese nombre entonces solo significaba una cosa

"ahora por tu expresión sé que me crees, pero agregare una última cosa él me dijo todo, acerca de la distracción, acerca de cómo mataron a uno de los guardias para hacerse pasar por él y somo Stone lideraría el secuestro de la hija de Cadence, él fue quien dijo todo…si claro después de frustrar todo tu plan" esta vez seria John quien se reiría

" JA JA JA JA JA, tu mi estimado imbécil tenías todas de ganar y te aplaudo por ello pero debo agradecerte este momento de gracia que me has dado… ¡PERO TE QUEDASTE CORTO, TU PERDISTE!"

Ante la explicación de John sombra tratan donde de mantener el enojo apretando los dientes todo lo que pudo decir fue **"malditos como se atreven" **nuevamente fue interrumpido esta vez fue por Arthur quien tenía mucho que dedicarle

"que como nos atrevemos, como te atreves ¡TU DESGRACIADO SIN HONOR MALDITA BASURA, COMO TE ATREVISTE A METERTE CON UNA BEBE Y SU MADRE QUE NO TENIA NADA QUE VER CON TODO ESTO HASTA ESTE PUNTO LLEGA SU COBARDIA, ERES ALGUIEN INSIGNIFICANTE ERES ALGUIEN QUE MORIRA HOY, ¡Y APARTIR DE ESTE DIA TE BORRARAN DE LA FAZ DE ESTE MUNDO NADIE TE RECORDARA JAMAS!"

Fue el sermón de Arthur que ahora si hizo estallar si ira podrían incluso jurar que el pelaje negro de sombra se volvió rojo del enfado, encendió su cuerno con una poderosa luz verde lista para ser disparada, pero John fue más rápido

_Bang bang bang bang bang bang _

Con las seis balas de su revolver John le atino las 6 en el cuerpo del pony, a lo cual su armadura no resistió ninguno de los impactos las balas lograron perforarla y tumbo al pony

Todo el mundo estaba tenso algunos sabían que había pasado, otros no solamente escucharon 6 explosiones y luego el rey sombra tirado en el suelo todo paso tan rápido, John estaba tenso aun con el revolver en su cadera con la mirada fija y ya sin su dead eye activo

"**¡AAAAHHHHH!"** se escuchó un poderoso grito de ahora sombra quien se levantó ahora furioso, su cuerno emana fuego verde al igual que sus ojos, los seis huecos de su cuerpo abiertos, uno sabía que el poder de sombra era tal que le permitía regenerarse de las heridas este no era el caso, las balas le perforaron el cuerpo, por lo cual seguían ahí adentro

"**¡MALITOOOOOO!" **grito sombra lanzando un gran rayo mágico en dirección de John, pero este ni se inmuto, pues Arthur se le adelanto se puso enfrente de John y alzo su escudo, usando ambas manos, cuando el hechizo lo golpeo apenas si lo empujó hacia atrás y el rayo salió disparado hacia el cielo perdiéndose en lo alto del cielo

Sombra quedo perplejo por esto como era posible que un objeto físico lograra detener su ataque, así como si nada, Arthur bajo el escudo dejando al descubierto sus ojos los cuales eran visibles atravesó de su casco y miro a sombra directamente a los ojos desafiándolo con la mirada y John paso de detrás de el a lado del ahora con su rife en mano lista y cargada

"**¿Quién demonios son ustedes y quiénes son?" **pregunto sombra quien ahora se sentía intimidado por estos dos "yo soy John Aragón" respondió el pistolero "y yo soy Arthur Aragón" dijo Arthur quien ahora el demostraría su habilidad alzo su espada en lo alto del cielo y con gran fuerza lo golpeo en el escudo y al instante su espada se envolvió en un aura dorada y el símbolo lambda de sus escudo se ilumino de azul y en sus pies había un círculo gris casi invisible, John estaba dentro de este círculo y sus armas también adquirieron esa aura dorada

"¡ Y SOMOS LOS HERMANOS ARAGON" gritaron ambos quienes comenzarían a atacar a sombra, John haciendo uso de su rifle estaba listo para disparar, sombra de algún modo se dio cuanta y trato de protegerse con una pared de magia, pero fue inútil dada la habilidad de Arthur y el calibre del rifle fácilmente lograron penetrar la pared de magia, puede que la magia detenga magia, pero solo metal detiene metal, las balas lograron darle pero para nuestra desgracia se desviaron por la pared, algunas solo lo rozaron.

Pero ahora el atacante es Arthur quien estaba a unos pasos de sombra aprovechando que la pared fue debilitada por las balas de John Arthur corrió directamente hacia ella logrando romperla, sombra quiso defenderse de Arthur invocando una lanza que cuando choco contra el escudo de Arthur esta dio un rebote exagerado hacia atrás

Pero logro componerse cuando logro boquear el ataque de Arthur de su espada negra y así continuo un constante intercambio de espada y lanza pero era obvio quien llevaba la delantera, así que Arthur con un movimiento audaz de su espada hizo que la lanza de sombra se clavara en el suelo y con su escudo la partió, y sin perder el tiempo, le dio un golpe con el escudo y con gran fuerza le clavo la espada justo debajo de su cuello haciéndole una gran herida

Pero su armadura no le permitió ir más allá, sombra soltó un grito de dolor, y Arthur le dio una patada justo en el hocico haciéndolo retroceder entorpeciéndolo, aprovechando este momento Arthur grito "PONIS DE CRISTAL, AVANCEN" y así el ejército de cristal nuevamente avanzo hacia lo que quedaba del ejercito d sombra

El pony oscuro se recuperó de su aturde cimiento la herida cerca de su hombro salía un chorro de sangre mientras se cerraba lentamente, y en su hocico se podía ver como salía sangre de sus fosas nasales mientras respiraba como toro enfurecido

Arthur decidió provocarlo, golpeando su espada contra su escudo "si sangra, puede morir" dijo para sí mismo Arthur

"**tengo que admitir bastardo, que das buena pelea, pero ahora veamos cómo te va ¡CUANDO LUCHES CONTRA MI MAGIA!" **grito sombra que ahora su cuerno se iluminaba de forma casi cegadora y cuando cedió, sombra ahora tenía una armadura completa de cabeza a hasta sus patas y ahora tenía otra lanza, pero esta era al menos el doble de larga que la anterior y sus ojos ahora emanaban más magia que antes

"**Contempla mi poder, y ahora muere" **cuando sombra dio el primer ataque con su lanza se encontró con el escudo de Arthur, "rayos aumento su fuerza" dijo Arthur que ahora había devuelto el ataque, volviendo a ataques consecuentes espada y escudo contra lanza, ahora la pelea estaba más equilibrada pero la balanza se inclinaba hacia sombra

Arthur logro acertar un espadazo en el cuello de sombra, pero el metal de su nueva armadura apenas si logro abollarse, pero sombra aprovecho este movimiento tratando de encajar la lanza en el pecho de Arthur, pero este logro bloquearla con la espada, pero, gracias a la habilidad de Arthur el estaba ganando este empujón

"_tengo que encontrar un punto débil en su armadura" _pensó Arthur mientras continuaba forcejeando, cuando escucho las salvas de su hermano, vio como varias balas le daban en el pecho a sombra haciéndolo retroceder, entonces volteo hacia John

"¡Arthur cúbrete!" le dijo en voz alta John alzando lo que tenía en una mano, era un cilindro de dinamita, ipso facto Arthur se agacho dejando que su escudo lo cubrirá por completo

John lanzo la dinamita en dirección de sombra y desenfundo su revolver de plata, y activo su dead eye, sombra apenas ignorando el dolor de las balas que le entraron por el pecho vio como ese cilindro rojo volaba hacia el ignorante de hacer algo

John disparo el arma y la bala hizo su trayectoria hacia la dinamita que estaba justo enfrente de sombra, y en cuanto la bala toco

_**Boooooom**_

Hubo una fuerte explosión que mando a volar a sombra mientras el humo negro de la polvera se esparcía, y Arthur se recuperó poniéndose de pie viendo como había un hoyo producto de la explosión Arthur soltó un suspiro y su poder se apagó llegando a su límite de uso, espada y escudo se apagaron

"yipi kae yay mothefucker" dijo John detrás de Arthur "tu, loco de donde sacaste dinamita" dijo Arthur pues no recordaba que a John tuviera tal cosa "recuerdas cuando te dije que necesitaba hacer unas compras" dijo John mientras le enseñaba a su hermano otro cartucho de dinamita "ah ya veo"

Cuando la nube de humo de disperso se puso ver a sombra, esforzándose por levantarse, y tal como era el efecto deseado todo su frente estaba destruido, ya no había armadura y esta vez se podía escuchar como las heridas de su cuerpo se cerraban con velocidad

Pero sombra ahora estaba jalando tanto aire como podía por su nariz, sanar las heridas de tal magnitud significa un desgaste de magia, incluso aún se podía ver como partes de su armadura caían, esto aun no acababa

"**malditos gusanos" **dijo sombra que ya había terminado de sanarse, aunque se notaba más cansado, entonces sintió algo blando subiendo por su garganta y llegando a su boca, tuvo que escupirlo, revelando que era su saliva combinada con sangre, sombra enfureció

"**USTEDES MALDITOS SE ATREVIERON A SACAR LA SANGRE DE MI CUERPO" **grito sombra, quien ahora decidido cargar un nuevo hechizo, en la punta de su cuerno apareció una esfera azul que en su interior había rayos que salían del centro

Esto hizo que los dos hermanos se tensaran Arthur levanto el escudo y John estaba listo para disparar, pero, el hechizo de sombra fue más rápido pues salió de su cuerno casi a la velocidad de la luz, era un ataque eléctrico

El hechizo aterrizo en los pies de ambos y este estallo empujando a ambos por el aire, además de agregar un gran rayo que los lanzo aún más lejos, ambas aterrizaron bastante lejos uno de otro, sus cada fueron amortiguadas por la densa nieve, pero lo pero era otra cosa

Arthur estaba aturdido por el golpe y la caída sim embargo su armadura de algún modo lo protegió del golpe eléctrico, se logró ponerse de rodillas solo para notar la ausencia de su espada negra, con la movilidad que le permitía su cuerpo la intento buscar con la mirada, y la vio a lo lejos cerca de su hermano, pero su hermano era otra historia

A John la electricidad lo golpeo directamente prácticamente quemándolo y casi mandándolo a la inconciencia y no ayuda mucho el hecho de que ahora sus armas, la escopeta y el rifle no estaban con el habían salido volando, solo tenía sus revólveres, pero él estaba más grave incluso aun le salía humo debido al contacto con el voltaje

"mierda" murmuro para si mismo John le dolía el pecho, intento levantarse usando las manos, pero cayendo de pecho de nuevo al suelo aún conservaba su sombrero y este no le dejaba ver muy lejos

Cuando de repente algo lo levanto en el aire algo que obviamente no era bueno, cuando termino de ser suspendido en el aire ahí estaba sombra agarrando a John con su magia en casi todo su cuerpo, y a juzgar por su apariencia la explosión le hizo mucho daño pues ya no llevaba nada de armadura solo su corona y de algún modo su capa roja

"dios, eres más feo de cerca" dijo John, su fuese posible probablemente muera el y luego su humor **"silencio basura" **le dijo sombra ahora tenía a John a su merced en su magia

"**te dije que contigo sería el primero en sufrir de mi ira" **le dijo a John sonriendo a lo cual a este le dio un tic en el ojo, harto de su estúpida sonrisa "créeme con solo verte ya estoy sufriendo" en este caso sombra decidido no hablar en cambio

"AHHHHH" la magia alrededor de John comenzó a comenzó a apretar en su pecho y lentamente subiendo hacia su cuello, sombra ahora reía por el castigo de John después de haber soportado sus insultos

Arthur la adrenalina le comenzó a correr por las venas y este impulso le daba el poder para lograr levantarse

Cuando sombra termino de estrujar a John lo libero solo un poco pero aun firme en su agarre esto le dejo respirar a John "¿estrangulamiento? No eres nada original" dijo John apenas audible para sombra **"incluso con tu muerte cerca te atreves a insultarme" **dijo sombra más enojado "no, solamente quiero que me recuerdes bien cuando te maten ja ja" dijo John

"**como quieras ahora, muere" **fue cuando su cuerno comenzó a iluminarse, pero en este caso una llama verde emano de ella, era claro lo que sombra quería hacer quería quemar vivo a John **"¡DESAPARECE PARA SIEMPRE"!**

Sombra lanzo el hechizo hacia John quien no grito y si lo hizo no se podía escuchar, era probablemente la llamarada muy poderosa de color verde como su magia

El hechizo cedió, pero aún quedaba residuos de humo, y sombra estaba respirando hondo tanto los hechizos que uso lo gastaban, pero más que nada fue la magia que estaba gastando en curarse

"**¡HA HA HA HA NO CABE DUDA QUE TU GRAN BOCOTA NO TE SALVO QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS HA HA-…"**

Pero la carcajada de sombra se interrumpió por lo que estaba frente a sus ojos John aún seguía vivo y lo peor es que estaba de pie, ileso pero lo sorprendente era la burbuja que le rodeaba

Shining uso bastante de su magia para proteger a John del hechizo de sombra a costa de ahora caer, era su ultimo rastro de magia "SEÑOR" grito Redmond que estaba a su lado que logro atraparlo antes de que cayera "señor responda está bien"

Redmond pregunto a Shining quien logro contestar antes de caer en la inconciencia "si" entonces la acción de Redmond sin dudar un solo segundo fue tomar al príncipe y llevárselo no sin antes ver a Arthur quien le dio su consentimiento y sin más, se fue

John tomo ambos revólveres de oro y plata con su ojo encendido listo para disparar, "pero tu bocotá será lo que te mato" y cuando el escudo de Shining se esfumo John descargo sus armas sobre el cuerpo de sombra con gran velocidad y precisión

Impacto tras impacto perforaban el cuerpo de sombra y este inútilmente quiso protegerse con un escudo mágico, pero fue tan débil que este con los impactos se quebró

Cuando la salva se detuvo John quedo aun con los brazos extendidos temblando y su ojo cerrado, cayo de rodillas y luego cayo de espalda dejando que sus brazos descansaran encima del mientras aun sostenía sus revólveres

"Arthur, te lo dejo" murmuro John mie tras respiraba hondo aún se sentía mal por lo que sombra le hizo, mientras que hora sombra estaba agonizante pues las 12 balas perforaron su cuerpo y regeneración, denigrante se cura de heridas, pero esos hoyos de balas, no

"¡AAAHHH!" Arthur apareció corriendo detrás de el un con un fuerte golpe le dio justo en el hocico, sombra retrocedió, pero Arthur no lo dejaba el siguiente movimiento fue con el escudo que un giro le dio con su centro en el rostro, haciéndole sangrar en la nariz y sacándole un diente de su lugar

Después de la paliza que le estaba metiendo Arthur sombra se transformó en humo para alejarse, pero poco le duro pues solo se alejó tres metros retomando su forma física

Jadeando y tratando de soportar el dolor, entonces su atención se dirigió hacia el cuerpo inerte de John en el suelo y luego encontrándose con la espada negra de Arthur volteo a ver a Arthur para mostrar su no entera dentadura

"**veamos cómo se siente que alguien amado tuyo allá muerto por tu propia espada" **entonces con su magia tomo la espada de Arthur y salió a todo galope hacia John, Arthur reaccionando como rayo dejo caer su escudo negro y salió corriendo detrás de sombra

Sombra estando cerca alzo la espada de Arthur, y John vio como este se acercaba listo para empalarlo con la espada, no logro ver a Arthur correr pues estaba tratando de recargar uno de sus revólveres, pero era tarde no se podía mover mucho y sombra estaba muy cerca

Cuando sombra paro en seco frente a John dejo caer la espada de Arthur…

_Ping_

Fue el sonido de metal chocando con metal, Arthur intervino usando ahora su catana blanca, deteniendo el ataque de sombra "vil cobarde hijo de puta ¡ESTA PELEA ES ENTRE TU Y YO" entonces arremetiendo contra sombra en una estocada que lo hizo retroceder y hacer como pudiese defenderse con la espada de Arthur

No cabe ninguna duda al decir que era Arthur quien tenía mas gracia cuando el combate de espada se trataba, aunque él era bueno con la espada y escudo no se comparaba cuando erguía la katana blanca

Ataques rápidos y precisos por parte de Arthur y una defensa torpe por parte de sombra, pero talvez fue un descuido de Arthur y una buena maniobra de sombra pues el rey oscuro le acertó un golpe en el casco de Arthur, el golpe fue algo fuerte obligando a Arthur a dar un paso hacia atrás

Pero poco el gusto le duro a sombra pues le dio en la mejilla del casco un rayón era todo lo que tenía Arthur ya estaba harto entonces fue cuando decidió usar una mano para poder tener más alcance y más fuerza para atacar pasando a usarla más como un sable

Entonces fue cada vez, más cerca y cerca de sombra y además el agarre de sombra era más débil se notaba cuando el aura del mago se desvanecía entonces es una oportunidad que Arthur tomaría

Ahora Arthur tomo la espada con ambas manos y dio un golpe justo con las puntas de las espadas, la espada negra se dio vuelta dejando el mango al aire libre, y sin parpadear Arthur tomo el mango de su espada, pero sombra no se iba a dejar tan fácil intento pelear por recuperar su espada

Era un punto muerto el forcejeo la espada no cedía por ningún lado, pero Arthur aprovecharía este punto fijo en el espacio para poner en jaque al rey, su katana la sostuvo con una mano apuntando hacia atrás y tenso las piernas, dio un salto muy alto impulsado por el agarre que le permitió girar para atacar a sombra

_Swuing_

Lo que se escucho fue el sonido de la katana cortando el aire, el agarre mágico de sombra desapareció, y el silencio provocado causo que fuera audible el sonido de algo cayéndose, era el cuerno de sombra con un corte limpio, no paso mucho para que el cuerno se hiciera polvo y desapareciera dejando nada

"**tu…tu…tu…has…¡AHHHHHHH!" **sombra dejo salir un grito fuerte pues de ahora su cuerno cortado comenzó a salir magia verde en forma de humo y este humo se hacía más y más grande, hasta que tomo forma de esfera y reventó cual burbuja de jabón

Entonces un milagro ocurrió, después de que el humo pasara por el campo de batalla todos lo ponis oscuros se desvanecían, Arthur se tomó un segundo para apreciar como pasaba esto, no importaba a donde mirase todos se esfumaban

No dejaban rastro de nada, y así continuo hasta que el último fue borrado dejando un claro de ponis del imperio de cristal confundidos preguntándose qué había pasado, mientras que un sombra agonizante estaba en el suelo conteniendo el dolor que le provocaba la magia que escapaba de su cuerno roto

Arthur con ambas espadas se acercó al rey usando la negra decidido clavarla en su pecho haciendo que sombra retroceda Arthur en cambio no paro de hecho el clavo más profundo obligando al pony a caminar hacia atrás hasta que su flanco toco pared, entonces Arthur haciendo uso de su fuerza lo forzó a pararse para finalmente hacer la espada se clavara en la pared deteniendo a sombra en esa posición

Nuestro guerrero tomo su katana con ambas manos listo para acabar con la vida de este tirano no sin antes "tu reinado acabo antes de que empezara, imbécil, ¿últimas palabras?" pregunto como en toda regla de honor después de un combate cierto es que sombra no lo merecía, pero seria ser la misma basura que el

"**¿Dónde fue que me equivoque mi plan era perfecto?" **

"hum ni estando enfrente de ti la respuesta la notas, pues bien, yo te la dire" dijo tomando con fuerza la katana blanca listo para matarlo

"te metiste con un reino, te metiste con su gente, metiste con una madre y su hija, te metiste con sus soldados, te metiste conmigo y ¡TE METISTE CON MI HERMANOOOO!"

Arthur con un fuerte grito encendió su 'llama del último ataque 'envolviendo su katana blanca en un fuego tan rojo que envidiaría la sangre alzo la espada y

_Fush_

Arthur tenía la espada hacia abajo y la cabeza de sombra cayo ahora sin vida, sin embargo, por el corte y el poder de Arthur pronto su cabeza y su cuerpo se vieron consumidas en llamas tragándose el cuerpo de sombra hasta que solo quedo cenizas para después desaparecer con el viento

Arthur cayo en una rodilla, pero uso su espada como soporte, respiraba hondo tratando de calmar su cuerpo su ataque de la llama solo se puede hacer una vez a cambio de drenarte mucha energía, un arma de doble filo

En cuanto se sintió mejor se paro se acercó a la gran piedra para retirar su espada, y cundo la tomo guardo su katana en su funda después su prioridad era su hermano, así que camino en su dirección a paso moderado

Mientras caminaba los ponis del imperio de cristal miraban atónitos a Arthur mientras caminaba aun no sabían en que pensar exactamente como es que alguien logro vencer a sombra solo con nada mas que una espada, pero sabían que ellos estaban de su lado ya veremos cómo evoluciona esto

Llegando cerca de su hermano quien no estaba acostado sino estaba sentando sosteniendo su rifle asegurándose de que todos sus mecanismos funcionasen, entonces notando la presencia de Arthur volteo a verlo hacia arriba

"234" fue lo que dijo antes de cualquier cosa "¿Qué?" dijo Arthur confundido lo cual John le aclaro la duda "234 es mi numero ¿y el tuyo cual es?" ahora Arthur comprendido lo que estaba diciendo la apuesta "oh no" dijo Arthur pues la última vez que conto se quedó en 194 John rio suavemente mientras estiraba la mano para que lo ayudase a levantarse

"esta noche quiero quesadillas" dijo John cuando tomo la muñeca de su hermano que la ayudaba a levantarse "demonios" contesto sabiendo que había perdido la apuesta contra el ahora le tocaba pagar con quesadillas

"¿Cómo estás?" pregunto Arthur a lo cual su hermano responde "me eh sentido peor, solo algo mareado, necesito dormir" contesto acomodándose el sombrero "que bueno"

Antes de que algo mas sucediese los dos notaron como estaban rodeados de ponis y sin saber que hacer solo esperaron hasta que por un lado todos los soldados dejaron el paso libre para entraran dos ponis ya conocidos Redmond y Shining siendo este último teniendo que apoyarse en el otro y cuando llegaron con los dos hermanos

"estoy bien Redmond descanse soldado" dijo el príncipe que se liberó de Redmond y cojeando se acerco a los dos hermanos "ah, padre de familia es bueno verte entero" dijo John riendo un poco siendo el mismo "he he en efecto, pero ahora quiero decir algo" dijo Shining

"y que es príncipe Armor" ahora dijo Arthur intrigado por lo que quería decir seguro era importante como para que no le importara su estado

"ustedes hermanos Aragón, hablo por todos y desde la gran sinceridad de mi ser y de gran corazón quiero agradecerles no solo por luchar a nuestro lado si no por defender nuestro hogar y nuestras familias, quiero darles las gracias"

Al terminar estas palabras fue cuando notaron que el ambiente se volvió ligero y domino el positivismo, todos estaban demostrando gran felicidad por que por fin todo acabo

Entonces fue cuando a los dos les sorprendió cuando Shining se arrodillo "héroes" dijo Shining cuando termino de arrodillarse, luego Redmond siguió su ejemplo arrodillándose también luego todos empezaron a arrodillarse frente a los dos hermanos quienes sonreían por tal afecto

"vaya, me derriten el corazón" dijo John claramente no acostumbrado, esto hizo reír a todos, Arthur le puso la mano en el hombro a su hermano con una sonrisa algo incomoda, pero igual con un toque de gracia

Entonces Arthur comenzando a ponerse al frente decidido retirarse el casco, y lo dejo en el suelo esta acción hizo que todos le pusieran atención a nuestro guerrero quien decidió hacer una acción que muchos, muchos héroes de guerra hacían después de ganar

Alzo su espada y decidió gritar "¡LA VICTORIA ES NUESTRA, PERO EL TRIUNFO ES PARA AQUELLOS QUE NUNCA DUDAN DE SI MISMOS!" fue entonces que todos lo soldados decidieron unirse entre todos con un grito de guerra

Hoy gracias no solo a John y Arthur el gran imperio de cristal fue salvado por la tiranía de sombra sino fue por todos los soldados que pelearon juntos como hermanos, juntos por el bien de todos

**Antes que nada, quiero ofrecer una sincera disculpa por la tardanza de este capítulo no volverá a pasar, pero créanme me esforcé para hacer que este formato funcione y **

**Recuerden niños: siempre guarden sus fics y no los borren cinco veces :) **

**Y para ghost me alegro que sigas esta historia y si luego daré explicación de la munición de John, todo tendrá explicación y si mi favorito es John **

**Si preguntan de donde saque los poderes de Arthur vayan a ver un juego llamado **

"**european war V" ahi los generales tiene poderes como aumentar la defensa o el ataque con auras o hacer un ataque con mucho daño de ahí viene sus poderes, por ahora los poderes de John son sus ojos y su humor xd**

**Hasta la próxima **


End file.
